Love Again
by animefreak5483
Summary: After series Sano finally lets his true feelings for the foxy dr out only to be rejected. Realizing she made a mistake Megumi accepts her love for the rooster.. only to find he left Returning several yrs later can Sano find love again w the dr?
1. Emotions

Love Again-  
  
A/N: Hello Sano/Megumi fans! I am not a new comer to ff.net, but in this category I am :) I did write a Kenshin/Kaoru fic- and then after finishing the series, I decided I did like them, but Sano/Megumi were just so much more fun! Plus the fact, Sano is a hot bishie! *Drooling* I also had a very nice experience {not THAT kind of experience- sickos ;) innocent fun, I swear!} with a Sano cosplayer at a con- so maybe I'm a little bias but Sano is my third fav bishie in all of anime! Spike (Cowboy bebop) being the reigning champion in my books and then the hot, but twisted Legato (Trigun) coming in second!! But that's enough about me, I'm just a harmless fan girl… I luv being a fan girl!  
  
Anyway- here' my contribution to the Sano/Megumi lovely fics- this one might be a bit angst- but it'll end right! So tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer- I own a kawaii Geo Tracker, a bonsai, bamboo plants, an evil fantailed goldfish, several cats, massive collection of anime related dvd, vhs, wall scrolls, figures, etc.., massive school loans, a sick mind, a computer that hates me, lots of books on various stuff… what? No Rurouni Kenshin??? I swore I had that somewhere…. Just give me a minute… *author dives into her messy apartment room*… I guess I don't own that… *sigh*  
  
- Setting: After Episode 95 (ending of the TV anime :) Disregard manga editions and everything else if you've read them :)-  
  
The warmth surrounding him was unfamiliar. Come to think about that everything around him had a foreign feel to it. But aside from that, he had to admit he couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well.  
  
Slowly opening an eye, Zanza, the former gangster and surviving Sekihou Tai member found himself not in his scummy apartment in the rundown section of town. But to his surprise he awoke in a warm, clean room. The sun's morning rays shown through the windows and thin wall aiding to his awaking.  
  
Pushing back the sheets, which would never have been there, had he been at his place, he ran his hands through his spiky brown hair. Noticing the garment he wore was considerably short in the sleeves and other places, everything came back to him.  
  
It was raining while he waited for Megumi, her telling him to take a bath, the indecent innuendos he had made towards her that night, her taking his cloths and setting Dr. Gensai's spare robes out for him.  
  
There was just no way he was going to walk home like that… It would have killed his tough guy reputation, not to mention giving the fox a hell of a laugh…so he stayed the night. And that's where he was now.  
  
Sitting up he saw his pants and bindings neatly folded on the floor next to his futon.  
  
Muttering under his breath that she had even washed his undergarments, he dressed and wrapped his chest like usual.  
  
Slowly making his way out of the doctor's bedroom, and into the main rooms of the house he stretched to wake up his muscles. As he sauntered into the inner rooms, his nose was greeted by the delicious smells of food. Suddenly two weights could be felt clinging to his legs. They were smiling and giggling happily as he entered.  
  
"Hey monkeys- the fox made breakfast?" Sano said with a smile as he looked into the kitchen and saw the one and only Takani Megumi busy preparing the meal. He couldn't help but feel his insides turn when he saw her- heck it happened every time he saw beautiful doctor. It amazed him how she somehow was able to crawl her way into his heart. His mind was a jumble of thoughts and visions as he watched her sculpt the rice into perfect forms. Her dark eyes and soft toned face looked intently on her task at hand.  
  
Even during her time with patients, she was so warm and caring… that was unless he was around. Sano saw the features change when she noticed his presence. He was a little disheartened by this, but put up normal front to not let it show.  
  
"So the rooster finally got up? Tell me if I'm wrong, but aren't roosters suppose to be up at dawn? Because it's nearly midday now."  
  
"Rooster! Rooster!" The two little girls giggled as they ran around Sanosuke and out of the room.  
  
"Sorry fox, I didn't know you would miss me." He replied with a wink and then dodged the object that came flying at his head. "You know you did."  
  
"In your dreams Baka!" She muttered as she put the food on the table. "I've got to be off. Dr. Gensai is already at the clinic." Megumi thought over the request she was about to make. Did she really want to leave the girls in the care of Sanosuke? However, there really was no other option she was needed as soon as possible and it would take time to round the little chatterboxes up. "Ano… Sano do you think you do something for me?"  
  
"Oh- asking for favors now are we? See girls- even the fox can't resist the charm of Sagara Sanosuke." He beamed proudly as the two monkeys ran back into the room.  
  
"Sano-ni charm!" They exclaimed in unison not understanding the hidden meaning behind his words.  
  
"Baka- nothing like that! I just wanted you to bring Ayame-chan and Suzame-chan to the clinic when you are done."  
  
"Don't worry fox- I'll bring them." He smiled and with that Megumi left for the clinic.  
  
-  
  
She had fumed out of the house at his nerve. But as she got further away she couldn't stay mad at the chicken head. Something about the way he shamelessly flirted with her and endured all of her nasty comments made her want him even more. But like she was going to tell him that… if she did he would probably just laugh at her and tell her it was all in good fun. No- she would never let anyone do that to her still mending heart.  
  
What was it about the tall, dark, and utterly handsome Sagara Sanosuke that instantly attracted her? She had to wonder. Aside from the physical attractiveness, he was a hot headed, stubborn, overly proud, uneducated, jobless, a gambling, drinking, ex-gangster that hid his true self from everyone.  
  
Megumi had seen flickers of the real Sanosuke several times. He was strong, yet his bruised hands could be gentle. His eyes could turn from stone to silk in seconds. It was that kind and loving part of Sano that had endeared him on the doctor more than she wanted to let on. Why else would she put up with him if it weren't for the hopes to see the real Sano?  
  
'What am I thinking? The real Sano?' Megumi sighed and continued walking. 'Give it up girl, why would he even really care about you?' She asked herself.  
  
"Ah Megumi!" Came the kind voice of the doctor. Her thoughts about the rooster were pushed aside once again as she started another day of atonement.  
  
It wasn't to long before she heard a loud ruckus coming from the streets.  
  
'Another street fight no doubt.' She thought as she went out to assess her potential new patients. But as she got to the door the sounds didn't seem to be coming from a fight. In fact it was the sound of laughter now.  
  
"Faster! Faster!" She recognized the voice of the doctor's granddaughter Ayame-chan cry.  
  
"You can do it!" The other encouraged.  
  
The laughter of several other children intrigued her and she walked faster wanting to see what was going on. Nothing in her wildest dreams could have prepared her for what she saw next.  
  
There was Sano, in his usual white outfit, with Ayame clinging to his brown hair as she perched on his broad shoulders. Then what had to be about twenty small children clung to his arms and legs. They all seemed to be enjoying the ride. Their laughter filled the streets and passersby all stopped to smile, even Sano himself was smiling as he tried to continue on with the kids hanging on him.  
  
'He would make a great father.' Megumi smiled. But when it registered what she had thought, she frowned. 'What are you saying? This is Sano we're talking about here! He's selfish and irresponsible! He would never be dependable enough to have children.'  
  
"Hang on tight!" Sano warned everyone as he began to spin around.  
  
Becoming dizzy Sano fell on his butt with a thud- taking the kids down with him in one giggling and laughing mass.  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"AGAIN! AGAIN!" Ayame-chan cried happily as Sano helped her down from her spot.  
  
"Na- I think you kids tired me out for today. Bunch of monkeys." He laughed out loud as he patted her little head.  
  
"I see we found our correct age group." Came a voice behind them.  
  
'The fox.' Sano told himself.  
  
"Hello Fox." He smiled. "Just taking the kiddies for a ride is all. It would do you good to unwind once and a while as well."  
  
Seeing their ride was over, several of the kids began to leave.  
  
"See ya Sano!" The young boys shouted as they left. Sano waved to them as they took off. All the little girls ran off giggling and blushing as the good looking man blew them a kiss.  
  
Standing up he brushed off his newly washed clothes and entered the clinic behind Megumi.  
  
'Why does she make this so hard?' He nearly screamed inside. 'Why of ALL women do you fall for the most difficult… the most beautiful one?'  
  
Shoving his hands in his pockets, Sano continued following the lady doctor.  
  
"Sano I don't have time to have a sparing match with your right now- you have your clothes and we fed you- why don't you just go and do whatever it is you do all day?" Megumi said trying to put up a strong front against the man she desperately wanted.  
  
"I was telling the truth fox. You need a break once and a while… and I was trying to help ya is all…" He said in a slightly dejected tone. "But I'll leave ya alone." Sano added before waving coolly and turning to leave.  
  
'Say something to him!' Megumi's mind screamed. 'He wanted to help and you just scolded him like some nuisance…. But this was Sano- he was a nuisance…' One part of her mind told her. 'Well sometimes a pleasant nuisance, but…' Megumi was confusing herself even more than ever now. Looking up to the door she saw he was already out of sight. Instead of being happy he was finally listening to her, a frown took it's place on her lips the rest of the day.  
  
-  
  
"Damn Fox." Sano grumbled as he kicked a rock down the street. 'I can't be expected to take much more of this… doesn't she realize what she's doing to me?' He wondered to himself as he sauntered over to his second home. 'I suppose I could see what's going on over at the dojo. Seeing Kaoru and Yahiko fight should get my mind off her.'  
  
It had been a long day. Longer than most. The clinic was crowded all day. Megumi and Dr. Gensai had treated everything from a scrapped knee to birthing several children.  
  
Every time Megumi was forced to look at a happy family she would some how think of how things would be if she ever did settle down. To her dismay, every time the thought arose the same person seemed to pop up and pose as her husband… the rooster boy himself. Or was he a man? At times Megumi could hardly tell the difference, while other times his maturity level and insight would astound her.  
  
His statue… definitely that of a man's she smiled a bit at the thought. Even though he was younger than her, he still could command respect with his sheer strength and power. His lean yet firm muscular chest, his long legs and arms…  
  
Shaking the image of Sano out of her head she continued to restock the clinic's shelves for the next days labor.  
  
The doctor had left a while a go in order to put the 'monkeys' to bed. Megumi, like always, had offered to stay and clean up herself. By the time she was done, the night's sky was dark, but the moon and several stars were out adding a little light to the night.  
  
After everything was tidy, she blew out the last candle and backed out of the clinic- shutting the door securely. It was always quiet at this time- and Megumi liked the walk home in the peaceful night.  
  
"Another long day?" Came a voice that startled her. She instantly turned.  
  
"Sano?! You Baka! You scared me half to death!" She said placing her hand on her heart to try and calm it.  
  
"Gomen…" He mumbled as he stood up from where he perched on the steps of the clinic porch.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She instinctively asked as she walked down the steps.  
  
"I told you- you work to hard and you'll just burn out.." He said seriously. "But I came here because I figured you'd like supper after a long days work." Sano added motioning to a basket near his feet.  
  
Megumi didn't know what to think. Here was Sano, being overly nice and offering her supper. Usually it was him coming to her for food.  
  
"So what do you say fox? Join a rooster for lunch?"  
  
"That depends… where did you get it. Put it on your tab at the Akabeko?" She asked, her voice turning a bit meaner than she wanted it to. 'Sano actually cooking or paying for a meal? In my dreams.' She laughed inwardly.  
  
"Na, Kaoru told me to bring some to you- Kenshin cooked tonight." He offered her the small wooden basket. Not knowing what to expect she took it and began walking.  
  
"Hey! Wait up." His deep voice called as he returned to her side and walked with her.  
  
"Sano…" Megumi started. 'I love you…' she said in her mind- but what came out was totally different. "What do you want?" She asked instead as she stopped and looked at him.  
  
Sano was struck silent. "What do I want?" He repeated not knowing what to tell her. His mind and heart screamed for him to just get it over with- to just tell her everything. "I don't understand."  
  
"You usually come around when you're beat up or hungry or when you are wanting money…"  
  
"No- it's nothing like that fox." He started out. 'geez, am I that pathetic? Well I'll have to correct that… with the right motivation of course.' He thought as an evil grin came on his face.  
  
"Then what is it? I'm tired and I want to sleep." Megumi scowled as the waited for his reply.  
  
'Please Sano, not tonight… I can't stand the teasing anymore…' She pleaded inwardly to herself.  
  
"Can't I just walk with you?" Sano asked with the face of a pleading man. It was something you didn't see on his face everyday…  
  
"Why… why would you want to do that?" Megumi's angry disposition seemed to melt at the soft and caring face that she encountered on his face.  
  
"You don't know… do you?" Sano began with a sigh, and looking to his feet. The legendary gangster Zanza, member of the Sekihou Tai, survivor of countless sure death matches, and savior to many was now lacking the courage to say three simple words.  
  
"Sanosuke, what's gong on? What don't I know?" Megumi asked. 'Kami you sound desperate Megumi!' She scolded herself. 'Why Don't you just blush and bat your eyes for him to make fun of you too!'  
  
"Megumi…"  
  
'What? He called me… Megumi? Not fox, or doctor lady…'  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this… I love you Megumi." he finally said.  
  
There was a long silence between the two.  
  
'Finally you said it! But wait… she isn't saying anything…' Sano looked up from his feet to see what her expression was. Maybe he could read something… anything. But no- her face was just plain shocked. She was staring at him with blank eyes.  
  
'What?' She screamed in her mind. 'He… loves…loves me? NO! There's no way he could… you've been nothing but cold to him, you've flirted openly with Sir Ken- never giving him the slightest indication that you were attracted to him… but this is what I wanted… right??? No this is rooster here- this has to be another one of his jokes!' She reasoned out in her mind.  
  
'Tell him you love him also.' her heart cried- but her mind over rode it and went into defense mode- it was Sano after all. He was waiting to hear her say she loved him and then he'd never let her live it down- she'd have her heart ripped out in a second if she did.  
  
"How dare you!" She growled snapping out of her momentary lapse. Sano looked utterly confused.  
  
"Megumi…"  
  
"NO! NO- I don't want to hear it!" She yelled sternly.  
  
Sano had never expected her to be pissed about hearing his confession. He didn't know what to do now. He had hoped she would actually tell him his feelings were mutual… but this just silenced all hope in him.  
  
"Where did this come from rooster? Earlier you hated me and now you want me to give you my heart so you can toy with it?"  
  
"No Megumi- it's not like that." He tried to get in.  
  
"Then what is it like?"  
  
Sagara Sanosuke was desperate. Sinking to his knees before her- he sucked up his stubbornness and pride- she was worth it- he needed to get her to believe him.  
  
"NO Megumi. I love ya- I have since I first saw you. I never hated you- even when I found out you were making the bad opium… I was just confused then. I took off after you because I couldn't stand seeing anyone hurt you.. I've done everything for you- I've taken blades for you- fought mad men so that you would have a peaceful world to live in… I'd give you my life if you asked… it's already yours… please it's been eating me up inside for too long…" He said with all his heart. It sounded corny- hell he would have beaten up anyone who told him that load of bull- but he was sincere and utterly serious.  
  
"alright Sano- tell me this… why do you love me? We haven't had a single conversation without fighting…"  
  
"Why do I love you?" Sano asked. "You would get an easier answer from the sun if you asked it why it shines… I love you for every thing you are. Sure, you can be mean and fightsy. But there's a kindness in you- I've seen it… the night after Saitoh beat me up good- you where there through the night stroking my face… coaxing me back to the living… not only then- but many other times. There is so much to you Megumi. You're beautiful, smart, you've proven to be my equal in many things and yet you're so much more than I could ever hope to be…"  
  
As Sano went on Megumi's heart was screaming. He truly loved her- he had too. Still in defensive mode, her mind did not let or even comprehend the thought that he was serious.  
  
"I love you Megumi." Sano said. He had poured out his soul. Somehow, the words came to him- he knew not how. He had never been a poet or good with words, but even he was impressed with his answer. Mentally he gave himself a pat on the back. 'She can't deny me now…' He thought.  
  
However, Sanosuke's experience with women and relationships was not that extensive or developed.  
  
"That was beautiful, but I'm not falling for it Rooster boy. Baka! You think that you'll get me to admit I have any feeling for you? You're wrong. Just look at you! You drink, you gamble, you curse, you're unemployed, uneducated, the police probably would put you away if it weren't for Sir Ken… How could anyone love that? What could you give to a relationship? Well?"  
  
That hurt… Sano knew his life wasn't perfect- far from it. Nevertheless, having it put like that would make any of his redeeming qualities disappear.  
  
"Megumi." He pleaded in a weak voice that was so unlike him. His body left drained. Maybe he was wrong. Doing the last thing he could think of to prove his seriousness, he stood up and in a quick motion drew her close.  
  
"I love you." He whispered as his lips covered hers. With every ounce of will power, Sano made the kiss one of gentleness. He didn't demand her to react or even participate. She drove him absolutely mad. The way she allowed him to pull her body close to his… 


	2. Partings

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Hello again!  
  
I'm glad to see you enjoyed the story so far. I would just like to assure you Sano/Megumi die hard fans, that this story will end happy! Don't worry- it's sad to say, but Kate is a hopeless romantic when it comes down to it… but, you'll have to bear with me for a few chapters- a little drama before a happy ending adds to the story. Or that's what I think- we'll just have to see what you guys think.  
  
Anyway- Thanks for the reviews and now on to the show!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of the characters .  
  
-  
  
She drove him absolutely mad, the way she allowed him to pull her body close sent tingles up his spine.  
  
Megumi felt the coldness of her words as they came off her lips. She had hurt him. But she wasn't happy at all with her actions. 'Isn't that what you wanted? To see him hurt… just like you've been hurt?' Her mind asked.  
  
'No,' Her heart responded as did her body to his.  
  
Megumi heard a light moan escape as she allowed the kiss to deepen in passion and fire. To her surprise the moan was her own, and they didn't seem to stop as Sano's hands started to roam down her sides.  
  
Sano's mind and body were racing. His heart was beating fast as he was finally able to get through to her.  
  
Kami- how he had dreamed of kissing her; just touching her smooth skin would have been enough for him..  
  
"Megumi." He growled as he let his tongue duel with hers.  
  
Holding back a chuckle, as they dueled Sano conceded that there always would be issues that required a sparing match when it came to the foxy doctor. But he's take what little he could get as long as he would have her.  
  
Sano's body was reaching its limits. He needed her, wanted her… and now… His strong hands gently cupped her head and deepened the kiss before he let his lips trail down her neck. Neither cared they were fully in public's view while they dueled. His lips followed his hands down lower until he nuzzled the base of her shoulders.  
  
"Sano…" Megumi moaned out loud.  
  
"Kitsune… I need you… I love you." He groaned deeply in his throat.  
  
A great heat developed in Megumi's stomach as Sano artfully caressed her once cold skin. Now it was no longer clod or pale like her usual tone. She could feel it was a flush of heat and color.  
  
Slowly moving them both out of the public eye, Sano led her back into an alley way without breaking contact with her skin. With his bruised, yet skillful hands he traced Megumi's frame. He could feel her raging breaths puff out on his skin as he continued to devour her neck and exposed flesh of her neckline.  
  
'Wait Sano- not here… not like this. You can't just take her in some alleyway like a common street whore… this is Megumi, she deserves more.' His mind sobered him. Slowly he began to lessen his kisses.  
  
"Megumi… let's go back to my place." He whispered into her ear before he pulled back and took her hand in his.  
  
Her face was flushed. Sano liked the look of pleasure on her face. He would enjoy making her happy.  
  
Megumi groaned as he pulled back and took her hand. She felt so empty without his lanky body pressed up to hers.  
  
The night's air hit her face and she was finally able to see the situation.  
  
'You let him kiss you!' Her mind screamed. 'But you enjoyed it… oh Kami, you where ready to let him take you there and then… but, you'll just wake up tomorrow and just be one of his many conquests… Used and thrown aside.' Her mind worried.  
  
Sano felt the resistance of her body as he started to lead her to his apartment.  
  
"Megumi?" He asked looking back to see his love in tears. "What's.."  
  
But before he could finish his question her hand came down on his face hard. The slap took him totally by surprise. He could only stand there and drop her hand, stepping back he blinked at her.  
  
"how could you?" Her voice asked low and angry.  
  
"Megumi?"   
  
"NO!" She said as she swiftly walked past him. If it weren't for the confining cloths she was in, and the shoes she wore, she would have ran away from him.  
  
Sano could only blink out of sheer dumbfundement. 'What just happened?'  
  
"Megumi Wait!" Sano said as he caught up to her as she reached nearer her residence with Dr. Gensai.  
  
"How dare you! How Dare YOU!" Megumi fumed as she threw the basket she had picked up after their kisses were over. "So you would have bragging rights with all your buddies that you slept with me? What Sano? What do you want?"  
  
"I want you! I want us to be together- I don't want to see you alone and I don't want to be alone anymore either…'  
  
"Who are you to think you know what I need or want?"  
  
"Megumi… I can change… I'll do anything to get you to realize I love you more than anything… you're the only person I've felt this way for. I'll do anything…" His voice softened and his brown orbs pleaded with hers.  
  
"Then leave Sano. Leave and don't come back. I don't ever want to see you again. I don't and could never love someone like you!" With that she turned and vanished into the residence leaving a broken hearted Sanosuke wondering what went wrong.  
  
"If that's what you want, my love…" He said sadly as he turned and began to walk away. "As long as you're happy."  
  
-  
  
The house seemed colder as Megumi slumped to the floor behind the door and cried. 'Sano… what a baka. All he wanted was to get some action and new material to hurt me with… I hope… I hope I never see his face again.'  
  
-  
  
"Sano?" A sleepy figure came to the door of the small house. "Is that you? It's the middle of the night… what's wrong?"  
  
"Sorry for waking you up Katsu…" Sano said.  
  
"Well come in- you look like crap- what happened?" His old friend asked ushering the other surviving member of the Sekihou Tai into his small apartment.  
  
"I told her…"  
  
"The doctor lady?"  
  
"Ya." Came Sano's reply.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'm leaving Tokyo… I can't stay here any longer." Sano said with out emotion.  
  
"Why? Hey- Sano, what happened?"  
  
"She… she doesn't love me.. Come to think of it why should she? I've got nothing to offer… and I'm never going to be able to make her happy. I don't deserve to love her." He sighed.  
  
"Sano, don't you think you're selling yourself a little short?" His black haired friend asked. "Think of all the good things about you… you've done so much with your life already…"  
  
"What does that matter when she doesn't love me? Nothing matters anymore…"  
  
"Sano."  
  
"No- I've made up my mind. I'm leaving tonight. Will you sell my place and use the money to put on my tab at the akebeko? I'll send what I can once I figure things out…" Sano added as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Wait, Sano! What will you do? Where will you go?" His friend asked trying to get him to see reason.  
  
"Doesn't matter. I wrote Jo-chan and Kenshin a note. Will you give it to them? I'm sorry… I'm being such a bother, but I'll be back to repay you all… someday. Maybe… I just can't stand to see her hating me. Well I better be off." A down hearted Sano said as he handed the letter over and went to the door.  
  
"You better come back! Remember us Sekihou Tai survivors got to stick together!" His friend yelled after him.  
  
"Thanks- it was good to see ya again…take it easy!"  
  
And with that Sano made his way out of Tokyo. His body was leaving for who knows where, but his heart would never leave. Because it would always remain with the one who could never love him.  
  
'Goodbye my fox… be happy.' 


	3. Revelations

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: hello fellow Sano/Megumi adorers! I just love the reviews! You guys are great!  
  
I have to say the fan girls are out and hunting down our *HOT* bishie hero ^_^  
  
Look out Sano! Rabid fan girls on the loose! And I'm happily joining you!  
  
To Calcifer- I totally hear you- I'm a loyal fan girl for Spike (cowboy bebop), Hige (Wolf's Rain), Sano (of course RK), and more! They are sooooo cute! I'm use to people thinking my nuts- so I'm use to it!  
  
Anyway- don't worry all- like I said before you can count on this fic ending happy for all involved!  
  
Now- on to the chapter!  
  
-Disclaimer: You know this by now :) -  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Came the loud voice of Kamiya Kaoru from the inner most rooms of the dojo.  
  
"About time! So what are you trying to poison us with this time?" Came the sharp reply of the dojo's best student.  
  
"What did you say?" The dark haired assistant master fumed as she gripped her bokken tighter.  
  
"It smells delicious, that it does Kaoru-donno." Came the smiling Rurouni. Quickly taking the wooden object from Kaoru. Then in seconds he calmly defused the tense situation with expert ease.  
  
"Thank you Kenshin. At least one of us appreciates what I go through for you guys!" Kaoru said as they sat down to the usual meal of rice.  
  
"Hey Kenshin," Yahiko said after a short silence filled the room.  
  
"Yes, what is it Yahiko?" Kenshin smiled warmly.  
  
"Do you know where Sanosuke is?" Yahiko asked looking over at the empty spot prepared for the frequent stopper at the dojo.  
  
"Yeah, where is that baka? He wasn't here for the early meal either." Kaoru pointed out.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about Sano. He can take care of himself, that he can." Kenshin said as he set his rice bowl and chopsticks down. "It is weird he hasn't stopped by yet, but Sano isn't one to follow a schedule. I'm sure he will be here for the late meal, or bright and early for tomorrow's meals."  
  
"Yeah, the loser probably has a hangover and is sleeping it off." Yahiko snickered.  
  
"Alright! No more slacking. Back to training if you're done!" Kaoru yelled as the meal came to an end. "And Kenshin there's laundry out back." The dojo master smiled kindly at the red haired man.  
  
"Oro?" The Rurouni cried as he was ushered out back with a basket full of work.  
  
-  
  
As night fell the usual crowd gathered at the Kamiya dojo for a shared meal.  
  
At everyone's request, Kenshin prepared a meal with several fish he caught after finishing the laundry.  
  
Dr. Gensai, his two small granddaughters and Ms. Megumi all settled down in their usual spots around the short table.  
  
"Maybe you should take the day off tomorrow Megumi-chan. You haven't been yourself all day." The kindhearted old man said as the meal was served.  
  
It was true Megumi wasn't herself the entire day. The events of last night had thrown her world upside down. The kiss… the sheer electricity she had felt as his soft lips touched hers. She had never expected Sano would have such soft lips, or a gentle caress. Nothing about his brash, harsh and lofty exterior sowed any sign of gentleness about him. She hadn't been able to sleep- she just tossed and turned. She had forced herself to stay inside her room- for fear she would end up walking over to Sano's apartment and picking up where she had stopped them… but no- that would only have made things worse. He hadn't shown up to the clinic yet… or even stopped by like usual. She never realized how much she needed his smile to brighten up her miserable days…  
  
"We have some herbal tea Ms. Megumi." Came Kenshin's voice as he brought out the dishes and serves the meal. "It could help make you feel better, that it could." The Rurouni offered kindly.  
  
"Oh, no thank you… I'll be fine, really." Megumi put on a fake smile as she turned back towards the group. Before Kenshin had interrupted her thoughts she had been waiting for someone…  
  
'He's not coming.' Her heart wretched. 'You messed up your chance to be happy with him… he was on his knees for you… and you blew it.'  
  
"Should we wait for Sano?" Kaoru asked the group gathered around her table. Even though there were still seven people in the room, it just felt empty. There was a part missing and everyone knew who it was.  
  
"Kenshin- did you stop by his apartment before you went fishing?" Kaoru continued in a worried tone.  
  
"Hai, but no one was there. And no one had seen him at the akebeko yet, that they did not."  
  
"Grandpa, where's Sano-ni?"  
  
"Yeah, Sano-ni promised horsy ride." Suzame and Ayame asked in sad little voices. Their eyes looked to be welling with crystalline tears.  
  
"I'm sure that boy is perfectly fine. In fact, I'd bet on seeing him bright and early tomorrow when the clinic opens." The elderly man smiled at his little treasures. Averting a near teary episode with the two youngest members of the Kenshin-gumi, the meal began.  
  
It went on uneventful, without so much as a word or appearance from Sano. Yahiko commented on the better quality of food, and Kaoru threw something his way- hitting Kenshin in the back of the head.  
  
Kaoru apologized repeatedly to the 'oro' spouting swirly eyed Rurouni, but that was about the extent of the usually loud and laughter filled meals at the Kamiya dojo.  
  
No matter how much they tried to forget the missing 'family' member, something always brought him back into the conversation.  
  
-  
  
The next morning around mid-day the Kamiya dojo had a visitor.  
  
"It's been a long time since we've seen you last, that it has." Kenshin said as he greeted Sano's long time friend Katsu. "I take it the paper is doing well?" But the seriousness of the younger man's face stopped Kenshin's small talk attempt as they finally arrived to the main house where Kaoru was waiting with tea.  
  
"So what brings you over to this end of Tokyo?" Kaoru asked as she handed the man a cup of tea.  
  
"Thank you." Katsu said before he took a sip and then set the cup down. "But this is no social call. In fact, I bring some bad news… it's about Sano." he said with a sigh.  
  
"Sano?" Kaoru asked. Concern swept over her face. Sure Sano was an annoying free loader, but he was also like an older brother to her. "Where is he? Is he hurt? Why doesn't he come over…"  
  
Katsu just shook his head and reached into his pocket for the note Sano had left. Handing it to Kenshin he nodded.  
  
"He wanted it to be this way. The guy had his reasons, and we have to respect them… no matter how much we dislike them."  
  
Kenshin quickly read over the short note.  
  
In Sano's scribbled hand writing, he simply said there was nothing in Tokyo for him anymore and that he had left to find a new motivation in life.  
  
"So he… left?" Kaoru asked not knowing if she should be mad, sad, or glad. "No goodbyes… or reasons?" Her voice wavered and tears began to slip from her eyes. It hurt Kenshin just looking at the saddened woman.  
  
"Katsu, you know more of this, don't you?" Kenshin questioned the impartial looking man.  
  
"It's not my place to say… we just have to believe in him. He said he'd write as soon as he mad something out of his life."  
  
"That… that… BAKA!" Kaoru screamed. "Leaving just like that after all the meals we gave him!" She was yelling, but her voice and face told everyone that she really didn't care about he meals or the repayment issue.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me. Here." The other sole surviving Sekihou Tai member said reaching again into his pocket. He handed Kaoru a coin. "Sano asked me to sell his stuff and start to pay back the akebeko, the clinic and the 'little missy'."  
  
After saying this the dark haired man stood up and turned to look at the two.  
  
"Don't worry about that baka." he told them. "He'll be back. When we least expect it, he'll just come back. I think Sano just needs to clear his mind and figure stuff out. Well, thanks for the tea. I'll let you know if I hear anything."  
  
As the man walked towards the dojo's doors, another figure was on her way to talk with the Rurouni.  
  
Kenshin didn't miss the angered look on Katsu's face at the appearance of the lady doctor. That's when it clicked. Sano's departure and Megumi's seemingly quiet and aloof behavior… they had to be connected.  
  
"Hello Megumi." Kaoru said as cheerfully as possible after learning of Sano's leaving.  
  
"Dr. Gensai sent me home from the clinic. He said I needed to get my mind back together before I tend to patients… I didn't want to just go home and do nothing." She said trying to hide the real reason for the visit to the dojo.  
  
Her conscience was bugging her and she needed to ask Kenshin for advice on Sano, and if they had seen him at all yet.  
  
"What really brings you here Ms. Megumi?" Kenshin asked casually getting a start from the fox as soon as Kaoru left the room. "It's alright to be worried about Sanosuke, that it is. After all we are all worried about our friend."  
  
"Me? Worried about the rooster? That's ridiculous." Megumi tried her best to hide the fact that Kenshin was right. But every time she heard the name of the one who loved her so much as to follow her ridiculous command, tears threatened to stream out of her dark eyes.  
  
"Sanosuke is gone, that he is." Kenshin stated and handed her the letter.  
  
It was just Kenshin and Megumi sitting on the steps leading into the house area of the dojo over looking the small garden out back.  
  
Kenshin just sat there knowing Megumi would eventually tell him what had taken place between the two.  
  
"It's all my fault, Sir Ken…" Megumi finally said breaking the silence. "Why did he finally listen to me? The dolt… he hasn't actually done anything I've told him to do before… so why now? Why start now?"  
  
"What happened Ms. Megumi? What did you ell Sano to do?"  
  
"We have to look for him Kenshin! If you won't help me, than I'll go and do it myself." Megumi said in an unusually distraught voice.  
  
Kenshin reacted to her moves instantly. As Megumi rose to leave, Kenshin blocked her path.  
  
"Ms. Megumi… what ever happened, we have to trust Sano to deal with it. That he will."   
  
"But… but… he told me he loved me…" Megumi said as tears finally streamed over her eyelids and down her pale cheeks. 


	4. Loneliness

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Hello again! Thanks for all the nice reviews! Gee I was worried no one would like my sugar induced story ^_^ Guess I was wrong!  
  
This chapter is a bit angst- and it centers around Megumi more than anything… but I swear on all my anime collection that this story will end happy! I just have a few twists to get to first before they live happily ever after… (If only in the real world things would end like that….) but anyway- I think I will leave it at that! Just keep the reviews coming and I'll be more than happy to keep feeding you your addiction… I mean story :)  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply -  
  
-  
  
Even the Rurouni didn't expect that. Sure he knew of Sano's feelings towards the lady doctor, but Kenshin had never expected the younger man to act for a time yet.  
  
"Ano, and what happened then Ms. Megumi, to make you worry so much?"  
  
"I… I didn't think he meant it… oh Kenshin, I ripped out his heart. I told him I hated him and that he should just leave… and never return… I was so cruel." Megumi said as she sobbed. She had finally broken down. This was only the second time the red headed Rurouni had seen the strong doctor shed these kinds of tears.  
  
"And what do you feel for Sanosuke?" Kenshin asked in an impartial tone. His eyes were searching hers for something… anything that meant she truly shared Sano's feelings for her.   
  
"What?"  
  
"He told you he loved you, but Ms. Megumi, what do you feel for him? You can trust me. You must know if you feel anything as strong as what Sano does for you, that you should."  
  
"Oh, Sir Ken- I just don't know. I'm… I've never felt this before… not like this…" She took a moment and tried to gather her thoughts, but only images of Sano entered her mind. The day she ran into the gambling parlor for help and found the handsome gangster, the night he found out she was responsible for the bad opium, and yet still he came for her… he saved her then and so many more times. The many fights they had always made her smile on the inside, just getting his attention made her feel warm inside, and then there was his touch. She had felt something for him the moment she first examined his wounds, and then every time they made contact…. Strong but gentle… that was Sano… her Sanosuke.  
  
"Yes…" She sighed with a smile. "I love him… that Baka Chicken head… I love him."  
  
While Megumi marveled at how wonderful it felt to finally say those words out loud, Kenshin's expression became grim.  
  
For Sano to finally come out like he did took a lot of courage. Even to the extent the ex-gangster had gone to in order to try and convince her, he had to have taken a great blow to his pride. And then to be rejected so openly and flat out…   
  
'What are you going to do now Sano?' Kenshin asked inwardly, but got no response. It was very hard to read Sano's actions at times, and this was once such occasion.   
  
After Megumi shared with Kenshin the details of the confession, the Rurouni became even more concerned. Sano could be so stubborn. It was that stubbornness and pride of Sano's that made up a large part of the man Kenshin had grown to love as a younger brother. However it was that very stubbornness and pride that now could create problems.  
  
"Ms. Megumi, we must believe that he will return, that he will." Kenshin said taking Megumi's hand and squeezing it.  
  
"But when?" Megumi asked. "Can't we go look for him? We have to do something…" She continued in a worried tone.  
  
"Sano will return to us when he is ready… besides if Sano doesn't want to be found it will be a hard task to find him." Kenshin told her as she calmed down and dried her tears. "We just have to be patient and wait for him."  
  
"Doomo, Sir Ken. I will. I will because I love that Baka. I would wait forever for him to return to me." She promised looking up at the sunny sky. 'Return to me Sanosuke.' She thought as she let out a sigh.  
  
Even though Megumi had promised to wait forever for the man she loved, neither she nor the others ever expected for him to actually take so long.  
  
After the third month after his departure three letters arrived in Tokyo among the usual bundles. Each was accompanied with a package. One went to the Akebeko, Dr. Gensai's clinic and the Kamiya dojo. All three were from the same author.  
  
To the clinic and the Ababeko, several substantial amounts of money were found in the package with a simple not attached:  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
To pay for services rendered,  
  
Sagara Sanosuke  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The dojo however got a longer letter that everyone was anxious to read.  
  
Even Dr. Gensai and his granddaughters came over to hear the letter being read aloud. Kenshin sat on the dojo's back porch overlooking the backyard and began to read the letter to all his friends.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Ohayoo.  
  
It's me, Sano. Sorry about the hasty departure and all… but I   
  
finally decided to do something with my life. Things were hard at  
  
first, but I survived and all is well. I actually bumped into a nice   
  
family here and got a job. The head of the house ahs his own  
  
securities company in town where they guard things of value for   
  
foreigners and all sorts of people. Who would have guessed I   
  
could actually find a job I actually liked! The old man is like a real   
  
father to me- we get along surprisingly well.   
  
His wife passed on several years back, so it's only him and I that   
  
live in this huge house, with his youngest daughter, Hikari.  
  
You can tell the fox that my hand finally healed. You'll be amazed   
  
what one will do when they meet a person with the combined   
  
personalities of the doc and the little missy.  
  
By the way- aren't you too married by now? Jeez Kenshin'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The letter was abruptly stopped by a wide-eyed Rurouni sputtering an 'Oro' or two.  
  
"What does Sano say?" Yahiko asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes, what's the matter Kenshin?" Kaoru asked still blushing from the last comment Sano made.   
  
"It's nothing…" Kenshin tried to cover up, but Kaoru grabbed the paper and picked up where the Rurouni stopped.  
  
"Jeez Kenshin, be the man and sweep missy off her feet…" Now it was Kaoru's turn to stop. But her reaction was quite different- with a sigh she smiled. How she longed for Kenshin to do just that… "Ouch!" Kaoru cried as Yahiko poked her out of her daydreams.  
  
"Keep going!"  
  
"Sorry!" She muttered as the begun again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'I still may be younger than you, but trust me it's better to be   
  
honest with yourself and besides you two are both crazy for each   
  
other. That's something I'll never know I guess. But oh well. I was   
  
never the type to figure that whole love thing out.  
  
I had better cut this letter short. Just wanted to let you know I'm   
  
still alive and doing quite well. Say hi to Dr. Gensai for me… oh   
  
and Kenshin- I owe the monkeys a horsy back ride- will you give   
  
them one to tide them over? Thanks.  
  
Yahiko- keep practicing. Even if Missy gets annoying at times, She   
  
does know what she's doing… most of the times. And to the little   
  
missy- don't let Kenshin make you wait too long! Use the old   
  
Kamiya persuasiveness- (A/N: throw something at him ^_^ Oro!)   
  
And Kenshin, thanks for everything. Even when I made dumb   
  
decisions you were always a good friend…  
  
Thanks,  
  
Sano  
  
------------------------------  
  
P.S. say hi to Ms. Megumi. If she even misses me that is- and tell her  
  
I'm sorry for everything, but I regret nothing.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Baka,' Megumi thought to herself holding back tears.  
  
"It looks lie Sano is actually doing well for himself." Kaoru said sadly.  
  
"Sano could always take care of himself, that he could." Kenshin smiled, but he too was a bit saddened. With the good fortune that Sano had encountered, it was less likely of him returning to a life back in Tokyo… and to Ms. Megumi.  
  
"Was there an address to contact him at?" Megumi tried to ask nonchalantly. But her face gave her away. The utter pain and heartache of not having Sano around was really hurting her.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Megumi, but there isn't." Kaoru replied. This only added to the older woman's despondency.  
  
The past few weeks without the man that she had thought she hated were some of the worst she had ever had ion her life. He made her smile even in the most awful of times. And now she knew that she needed him, but it was too late.  
  
The others tried to lift her spirits and for the first few months she waited with hope. Every night she prayed he would return… but as the passage of time went on, her heart darkened to the realization he wasn't coming back because she had pushed him away… 


	5. Returning

Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Hello again! Kate's having a bad night- it's too long of a story to tell, but she had to get out her anger in a nonviolent manner- otherwise some one would have been hurt… so she decided to type the next chapter to the story!  
  
I'm letting you know now that I probably won't be updating for the rest of the week- toooooo many tests/papers to do- but keep the reviews coming… maybe you can persuade me to procrastinate a little ;)  
  
But anyway- thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you're enjoying this fic :)  
  
-  
  
Standard disclaimers apply  
  
-  
  
Over the course of four years the Kenshin-gumi received sporadic letters from their old friend Sano.  
  
Many things had changed in those few years. Kenshin and Kaoru were finally married and their son Kenji was born. Yahiko was still at the dojo training- but there were more students now. Dr. Gensai had officially retired from medicine and Megumi had taken a few apprentices in the clinic that she now ran.   
  
The clinic itself was much larger now; due in part to mysterious financial contributors- that everyone in the Kenshin-gumi knew was Sanosuke. He had been sending money to Tokyo since the beginning. Even though his tab at both the clinic and Ababeko had been paid in full, he continued to send money. "Interest," he would always write in a small note. Same thing with the Kamiya Dojo- everyone had been uncomfortable at first about accepting the money, but in the end during the changing times the extra income was always helpful.  
  
-  
  
"It looks like nothings changed." A man mumbled as he gazed out of the carriage window. Stretching his long legs and arms, he let out a muffled curse.  
  
'Che… I hate these suits.' he thought to himself as he attempted to straighten out the Western style shirt and pants. It had been a long carriage ride to Tokyo and he had never really been a big fan of those foreign outfits.  
  
'How long has it been?' He asked. "About four years… yeah… Kenshin and Kaoru have been married almost three years… knowing them they've had at least one kid by now. Poor Yahiko- having to put up with a pregnant missy."  
  
He smiled looking to the figure that curled against him.  
  
The tiny child was deeply asleep as the one time gangster and all around tough guy placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
'Those were the days…' He thought. 'You were so small and now you're going on almost four… your mom would be so proud if she were here, grandpa too. You're all I have left my little Nyoko.'  
  
Suddenly a tug on his jacket sleeve broke him from his thoughts.  
  
"Are we dare yet?" Came a sleepy voice.  
  
Looking down once again he was met with deep brown eyes, an exact copy of his own. Sagara Sanosuke had to with hold a laugh. Never in his wildest dreams would he have envisioned his life would turn out like this. Her brown hair was in a mess, much like his own usually was. The little child clung to his as she yawned and rubbed her tired eyes. Nuzzling into the soft fabric of his suit she began to mumble. He was able to hear her complain about being hungry and tired.  
  
"I know," He smiled as he picked her up into his arms. Soon they came to a stop and they both exited the nice looking horse drawn carriage. "Let's get you into a nice bed." He said as he paid the driver and bagman who unloaded their luggage.   
  
Looking up at the inn where they would be staying Sano informed the baggage man to bring their things up to the room as he got things straightened out with the innkeeper.  
  
"I miss our old home." The little girl said with her arms wrapped around his neck. Her legs were also wrapped around his stomach as he held her to his strong frame and began to climb the stairs to their room.  
  
"I know kitten. But we'll only be here a day at most. And then we'll be on a boat to our new home with your aunt." He told her again.  
  
"In America?"  
  
"Yep. In America. Now you sleep while I go and get our travel papers in order at the government office." He said as he set her down on the futon that was laid out for her in their room. Standing up he walked over to the door.  
  
"You forgot again." Came Nyoko's small voice a little angry.  
  
"You're right- sorry kitten." He replied returning to her side. Kneeling down to her, he kissed her head and smoothed out her brown locks. "Now go to sleep and I'll be back with some food when I'm all done. Ok?"  
  
"K. I luv you daddy." She mumbled as she turned on her side and drifted back to sleep.  
  
"Love you too." Came his reply before he shut the sliding door and walked out of the building.  
  
It was quite ironic really. Him, actually willingly walking into a Meiji government office.  
  
Things sure had changed for him. Not too long ago he would have rather done anything than go there. It was true he was almost a totally different person now- upstanding citizen, well off, he even got himself a decent education sine he left Tokyo. It was almost a total reverse of his old life. Heck, he even had a family now… well Nyoko at least. The family that had saved him and taken him in was now gone.  
  
'I miss them,' he thought as he continued to walk. 'But we have to keep going- for Nyoko. She is totally and solely my responsibility now- and I am not going to fail her.' And if that meant he would be going into a building that was run by the very people that caused the downfall of his beloved captain and comrades, then so be it.  
  
Walking down the streets towards the government center, he was amazed at the amount of respect he was given as he passed. People would nod or move aside for him.   
  
'If they only knew what I had been only four years before. They definitely would be acting differently.' he mused to himself. They would have given him a totally different type of respect.  
  
As Sano continued he was glad that no one seemed to recognize him- he wanted the old Sanosuke to stay where he had left him… on the roadside where he should have died…  
  
Just thinking about that night four years ago and the one who had finally woken him up caused his chest to ache.  
  
Pushing the unhappy memories away- Sano entered the building to get the papers Nyoko and he would need to leave Japan and enter the United States.  
  
-  
  
While Sano was out, the small child he had left sleeping rolled off the futon and on the floor.  
  
'Daddy said to stay here- but I wanna see all the cool stuff from his stories… and he's taking so long… I wanna go now!' She thought as she looked out the window of the room out on the town.  
  
And with that the short girl, of nearly four years walked out of the inn.  
  
"Daddy said there was a dojo around here with a raccoon and all sorts of animals… we never had those back at our old house…" She smiled as she went through the city.  
  
Recalling all the storied she heard it was easy to navigate the town. "Everything is just as daddy said… I can't wait."  
  
After a short time the brown haired girl came to a building that proudly had the name Kamiya written on it. Pushing back the sleeves of her new blue kimono she pushed open the doors after deciding that this was the right place. She quietly slipped into the dojo and went in search of the wild animals from her father's stories.  
  
Raccoons, monkeys, a weasel, wolf and a fox! Oh how she was excited.  
  
But the dojo didn't look all too exciting. In fact no one was there. It was quiet and empty- all except for a young boy playing with a ball in the open backyard.  
  
He looked to be about her age- probably younger by a year or so. His hair was a bright red- she had never seen a color like that before and it was already growing long.  
  
The boy dropped his ball suddenly and it came rolling over to where she crouched down by a bush. Nyoko did nothing as it stopped by her feet. The boy came running after it, but stopped when he saw her.  
  
Smiling at him she picked up the small ball and handed it to him.  
  
"Here." She said in a kind voice.  
  
"Th..thanks." he replied shyly as he slowly reached out for the ball.  
  
"Do you live here?" She asked the stranger, not even the least bit shy.  
  
The boy took the ball and nodded.  
  
"My daddy said there were lots of animals around here. But I haven't seen any… where are they hiding?"  
  
"Animals?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"No animals here- my mommy an daddy an uncle Yahiko-san live here with me…"  
  
"My daddy doesn't lie. He said there was a raccoon girl that owned the dojo."  
  
"My mommy would know… we should ask her. I wanna see animals too!" The little boy smiled. "Let's go." He said gathering enough courage to grab her hand and they both ran off into the house.  
  
-  
  
"That's good. Enough for today. But remember to practice your forms for next week, oh and do 100 arm swings a day to keep your strength up." the dark haired dojo sensei said as her class bowed and left the large practice room.  
  
Kaoru had just finished wiping her face when she suddenly felt a tug on her practice cloths.  
  
"Kenji what are you doing in here- you know I don't want you in the dojo while I teach class…"  
  
"I know mommy- but she says we have animals here! A raccoon and lots more! How come I haven't seen any?" The little boy asked excitedly.  
  
'Raccoon? I haven't been called that in a long time… Yahiko's the only one since…' Kaoru's thought process was interrupted as the looked down at her son and noticed there was another figure staring at her.  
  
The dark hair and eyes looked so familiar to her….  
  
"Kenji, who is this?"  
  
"She's my friend. She told me about the animals." he smiled simply.  
  
"My daddy said there were lots of wild animals that use to run around here…" she stopped suddenly and bowed. "I'm sorry- I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Nyoko."  
  
"Nyoko, where are your parents?" Kaoru asked after introducing herself to the small child.  
  
'This child looks so familiar and the animals? This can't be a coincidence. She looks exactly like him… but she's so… so… well mannered- could this little girl be related to Sano? He's the only one to call me raccoon girl on occasion, beside Yahiko and that jerk Saito…'  
  
"My daddy and I just got here in Tokyo- he went to get some papers and told me to wait at the inn… but I wanted to see the animals. He would tell me storied of two monkeys and mean grouchy old wolf… I don't like him much, neither does daddy…" She added as she chattered away.  
  
"Mommy. I'm hungry." Kenji whined after a while and pulling Kaoru from her thoughts once again.   
  
"Your father should be back soon from the market." She said. "Why don't you ask your friend to go out and play for a while and then you both can come in for lunch?"  
  
"Yeah!" Kenji smiled as she grabbed Nyoko's hand and ran back into the yard to play.  
  
"Tadaima!" Came the voice of the red headed Rurouni after a few minutes. Finding the house basically empty, Kenshin set the food he'd brought down and walked to the porch where he found his wife starring at two children.  
  
"Kaoru-donno is there something wrong?" He asked putting his had on her shoulder.  
  
"Hm?" She asked not paying attention to him, but to the playing youngsters.  
  
"Kenji made a friend, that he did." Kenshin smiled seeing the two play with a ball, squealing with laughter.  
  
"Kenshin- who does that little girl remind you of?" Kaoru asked wanting to make sure she wasn't seeing things.  
  
"I haven't' seen her before… but there is something familiar about her, that there is."  
  
"Daddy's home!" Kenji cried seeing his father standing besides his mom. The boy left the ball drop and ran over with arms wide open.  
  
"Did you bring lunch? Did you?"  
  
"Of course I did." Kenshin smiled as he picked up his son for a hug.  
  
"Daddy this is my friend Nyoko. Oh! Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Kenshin asked as he put the boy down and ushered them all into the dinning room.  
  
Nyoko says there's a raccoon and monkeys running around here!" He said in-between mouthfuls of rice and fish.  
  
"There are, are there?" Kenshin smiled at his son.  
  
As the children ate Kaoru turned to Kenshin and silently re-asked her question from earlier.  
  
"So Nyoko-chan you aren't from around here are you?" Kaoru asked handing the girl another bowl of rice.  
  
"No ma'am. Daddy and I just got here today." She repeated herself politely. "We still have a house over in Kitakyushu. That's where daddy helped grandpa run the family business."  
  
"What brings you to Tokyo?" Kenshin asked with his usual smile.  
  
"I'm not sure… daddy didn't sound too happy about something. But we're going to America soon!" She smiled happily.  
  
"Speaking of your father- what is his name?" Kaoru asked. She couldn't stand it- she had to know. This polite and seemingly well-educated girl just couldn't be Sanosuke's… could she?  
  
-  
  
Is Nyoko Sano's kid? What's with the Western suit on the bishie? America? Who would want to live there? (jk) Will Megumi and Sano meet up later? To find the answers to these and more important questions, like will Kate survive a week of papers and tests… tune in next time to another exciting chapter of plot-less banter from the sugar induced hallucinations of Kate… 


	6. Meetings

Chapter 6  
  
A/N:  
  
I just thought I'd update before I went out for the night :)  
  
Some with time to sit back and relax will enjoy this- ahhhhh relaxation… something I don't get too often :(  
  
- But on a happy note I did better than expected on my Japanese tests :) Hooray for Me!  
  
As a treat I went out and got myself a box of Pocky and the Ah My Goddess movie- I luv that movie… Belldandy is to freaking' cute. No one could hate her. Plus the English dub has my favorite voice actor whore! Steven J Blum/David Lucas---- aka Spike's voice! *Kate drooling!!!!!*   
  
Watashi wa fan girl desu yo!  
  
-standard disclaimers apply-  
  
"Speaking of your father- what is his name?" Kaoru asked. She couldn't stand it- she had to know. This polite and seemingly well-educated girl just couldn't be Sanosuke's… could she?  
  
"Daddy." The little girl replied without a second thought.  
  
"Yes, but his real name." Kaoru smiled, while trying to explain.  
  
"It's daddy." The little brown haired child maintained.  
  
"Yes," Kaoru sighed. She also had Sano's stubbornness. "But what do other adults call him?"  
  
"Grandpa use to call him 'sonny' or sometimes other things. I miss my grandpa. But daddy says we'll see him again some day… if I'm really good. I really want to see my mommy. Daddy also said he use to call her his Tenchi, and now she really is an angel."  
  
"Does your father know where you are Nyoko-chan?" A smiling Kenshin asked trying to change topics. With just the facial expressions he knew that subject was an emotionally filled one. Kenshin knew this child was Sano's. And he was happy because it looked like Sano had truly found his place in the world. The two had had many talks about such topics, Sano always felt alone, but now he really did have his very own family, even if some had passed on. And for that the Rurouni was happy that Sano was happy, even without Megumi.  
  
"Oh no! I was supposed to be taking a nap! He's going to be back any minute. I got to go." The girl said with wide eyes and stood up. But not before bowing kindly to the three people who sat looking at her. "Thank you for the dinner, it was delicious."  
  
"Wait, don't worry. Kenji and I will walk you back, that we will." Kenshin said as he handed his wife his empty bowl.  
  
"Yeah!" Kenji smiled and grabbed his new friend's hand. "Dad says to hold hands with someone else when we got out- don't ya dad?"  
  
Kenshin just nodded after a quick kiss with Kaoru and they were off out the gate.  
  
"Don't be away too long- and be careful." Kaoru called as the three left the dojo.  
  
-  
  
"Damn government." Sano grumbled as he headed back to the in. 'Those papers were suppose to be done last week! I knew this would happen and that was the whole point of coming here by land and not by boat. I knew the legal system was slow- but not like this! What a pain in the ass…well at least there wasn't any trouble with my past coming up. That's all I'd need- getting thrown into jail with Nyoko here and everything. Speaking of the little tike, I bet she's as hungry as I am. I haven't been to the Akabeko in years… I wonder what they did to the old place?' Sano thought as he walked up the steps of the inn.   
  
'I did want to keep a low profile around here, but I should go and check up on a few friends. Katsu said the little Missy finally married Kenshin- poor guy's probably still cooking and cleaning for that slave driver. Ya, Nyoko will want to see everyone- she was so excited about the stories of the raccoon girl and monkeys… its settled then- to the dojo for a little family reunion.' He concluded as he slid the door to their room open.  
  
"Nyoko, are you awake kitten?" Sano's deep voice called out quietly as he entered. There was no response. 'The little thing is probably still sleeping- it was a long ride here.' He thought as he quietly slinked over to where he had put his daughter to sleep.  
  
But when he got to the futon he was shocked beyond words.  
  
"Nyoko? Nyoko!?" He called out looking for her. "Where are you- I'm not in the mood for hide and seek today." He said in a stern but gentle voice.  
  
Still nothing. Sanosuke didn't know what to do. This had happened many times before- she had an amazing sense of adventure. 'Just like me.' He mused. But unlike before they were in a different city, a large urban area where who knows what could happen to a small and curious four year old.  
  
"Che…" Sano muttered as he ran out of the inn. Nobody had seen her leave. She had snuck out without so much as a trace. Sano was thrown into a full panic as he met with the large crowds of people on the street.  
  
'How can I find her in this hoard?'  
  
-  
  
"Daddy's going to be mad… we have to hurry." Nyoko said as she and Kenji ran ahead of Kenshin. The two children seemed to get along perfectly. And Kenji was actually opening up. For so long he had preferred to just stay at the dojo and play by himself.   
  
'He has our shyness combined at times.' Kenshin thought to himself.  
  
The streets around the center of town seemed to get busier suddenly. That was probably due to the fact it was now around midday and the markets had an influx of shoppers.  
  
Keeping an ever-watching eye on the two children Kenshin sighed and enjoyed watching the peaceful activities of the town's folk.  
  
"Hey look- there he is!" Nyoko called out pointing at the man dressed in Western style clothing.   
  
At first Kenshin didn't recognize his long time friend who was talking to a shopkeeper across the bust street. But the tallness gave him away. No one Kenshin knew was Sano's height and the brown hair that stuck out of his hat also told Kenshin it was no one else.  
  
"Come on let's see your dad." Kenji smiled as he clutched Nyoko's hand and took off with great speed.  
  
"Daddy!" Nyoko called out as Kenji and she ran into the street.  
  
Neither was really paying attention to the traffic- that would explain why the two tikes did see the horse drawn carriage approaching.  
  
-  
  
Sano thought he heard his daughter's voice as he questioned the shopkeeper. He had gone everywhere looking for her- asking anyone he could.  
  
Turning around he saw the two children laughing and running his way. Their shouts almost drowned out the cry from the carriage driver, but Sano heard his shout and it woke him from his relief.  
  
"Nyoko!" Sano yelled as he saw the fast approaching object. There was no way that thing could stop in time…  
  
Not ever pausing to rethink things over, Sano jumped into action. He had never moved so fast in his life as he ran and grabbed the kids and scooped them up into his arms. Clutching both tiny forms close to his chest he threw himself out of the street and towards the side of an old brick building. Taking the full brunt of the fall on his back, he sheltered the children from harm. They tumbled a while and finally came to a stop after slamming into the wall.  
  
Both children were terrified as they heard the large carriage passed still clinging to their savior.  
  
Kenshin came running up as quickly as he noticed the danger.  
  
The red haired man sighed with relief as he saw the two being saved. Coming closer to the three as they just laid there, Kenshin finally saw the face of his friend.  
  
"Daddy!" Nyoko cried as she clung to his frame. "I'm sorry, Daddy."  
  
"Hush, kitten. It's aright. I'm ok." Sano said comforting the distraught little girl like a pro.  
  
"Jaa Kenshin- I believe this is yours." Sano smiled up at his friend as he motioned to the little version of Kenshin in his arms. Kenshin didn't reply- he was too busy looking at a very different Sagara Sanosuke, and yet there were some things that hadn't changed.  
  
"Is this the way you greet an old friend?" Sano just smiled in his usual cocky tone.  
  
Kenji began to squirm in Sano's arms. "This kid has to be yours he seems to have a thing for trouble, just like you and the little missy, ne?"  
  
"Hai, I mean…. Sano, it's good to see you, that it is." Kenshin said shaking his head blushing a bit as he took Kenji out of Sano's strong arms. "Are you alright? Thank you for saving Kenji."  
  
Sano smiled as he let go of Nyoko and began to stand up. But the smile left his face as he groaned in pain.  
  
"What's wrong Daddy? Are you hurt?" Nyoko cried holding on to his leg.  
  
"I think I popped my shoulder out again." He groaned as he clutched his hurt shoulder.  
  
"We should get you to the clinic, that we should."  
  
"The clinic…" Sano was about to argue that he didn't need or want a doctor, but the sharp pain shooting through his arm told him otherwise. Leaning against the shorter man for support, Sano was led to the clinic.   
  
This place had defiantly changed. It was much bigger than the old clinic he remembered. Sano would have been amazed at the larger rooms, and even places for the injured to spend the night, if he weren't in so much pain.  
  
Kenshin took Sano past the new nurse at the door and into an examination room. Leaving Sano there he went out to fetch the doctor for Sanosuke.  
  
As Sano sat in the room he looked around and wondered about things. Things were sure different now, but he wondered if Megumi was still the doctor here. Dr. Gensai was more than likely retired and left Megumi in charge. Those other nurses looked too young to be the doctors. The memories of the night he left crashed back down on him.  
  
'I shouldn't be here.' He thought, 'even after all these years I still have strong feelings for her… I never had the same kind of feelings for Hikari, plus I have Nyoko now… I can't be thinking about an old crush… get a grip Sano! She's probably married by now anyways- there's nothing between us…' He told himself that but the moment he heard her voice from behind the door things were completely different.  
  
She sounded the same, her beautiful voice still sounded like an angel's song to him. She entered the room looking down at a bunch of charts and a shorter woman at her side.  
  
"Give Mr. Takeshi two of the herbs we crushed up this morning for the fever and I'll be right there to assist in checking him over."  
  
"Yes, Sensei." The girl said as she bowed and went off to do what she was told.  
  
Sano just watched as she continued to scribble on the piece of paper before her.  
  
"What do we have here?" She asked not even looking up. Her voice sounded tired and nearly emotionless.  
  
"I see some things never change, like your bedside manner." Sano said with a big smirk.  
  
'That voice… I know that voice…' Megumi thought as she stopped writing her memo. Looking up her heart stopped. There before her was… was it really him? After all this time???  
  
"Che fox, is that the way to say hi to an old friend?" Sano gave her his usual grin before he knew what was happening Megumi dropped her notes. With tears in her eyes she threw herself into his arms.  
  
"Sano…oh it is you… you came back… I knew you would." She wept as she clung to him. After all these years she had told herself if he ever did come back, she would burry her pride and tell him. She had lied enough to him and her heart…. He was finally back with her. 


	7. Passion

Ohayoo!  
  
I'm glad everyone is enjoying this fic- I'm having a blast writing it in my procrastination time- I would say free time- but I don't seem to have much of that!   
  
Oh well that is sort of my own fault with taking so many classes and working- but writing is SOOOOO much more fun!  
  
Anyway- another week is nearly done- Thank You God! I need the weekend! I need an anime a thon! On the block this weekend is NOIR! And whatever random show I decide to rent… Neon Genesis Evangelion sounds like a good one- I haven't seen that in years! Plus I need to see the movie and new ending! "Ya Shinji!"  
  
Right now I'm hyper (I had Pocky ^_^) after Japanese class, relaxing in my boxers watching the International Channel play Jpop music videos! They just played one of my favorite Jpop groups!!! BoA- the lead singer is soooo cute! Why are most Japanese women just so adorable looking? You just want to go up and hug them… ok that was weird…  
  
Ok- enough of a tangent there- I suppose you would like the story about now? Ok! Fine- but I warn you- you might need to watch out WAFF alert- S/M goodness abounds in this chapter! Yeah!-  
  
And as always let me know what you think!  
  
-  
  
I almost forgot the most important part! The disclaimer! Well you guys should know this by now…. Me no own, so you no sue!  
  
-  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Megumi could not believe it. As his arms reached around her frame, the tears came faster.  
  
"You came back…I waited… I waited for you everyday…" She said as she pulled back a bit.  
  
"If I had known I'd get this kind of welcome from you, I would have come over sooner." Came his usual cocky tone.  
  
Megumi pulled back and playfully swatted him on the shoulder- only you get a yelp from the man sitting before her.  
  
"Sano… what's wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, you haven't changed a bit. Don't you know doctors are suppose to heal people's injuries and not hurt them?" He smiled while holding his hurt shoulder. "It kind of got popped out of whack earlier." He said with an innocent look on his face. He may have grown up in physical stature and everything, but deep down Megumi could see the childish side of Sanosuke that she had fallen in love with some years ago.  
  
"And then there's you- who may look like you've changed on the outside, but you're still the same. What kind of fight did you get into this time? You just got back and you are already beat up." She sighed as she began to help him take off his suit jacket. "Now don't let this go to your head or anything- but I need you to take off your shirt. I do have to see what damage you did this time."  
  
Sano slipped his hurt shoulder out of the jacket and shirtsleeve with the help of Megumi after all the buttons were undone.  
  
Megumi's hands were trembling as she aided Sano in shedding his shirt. It had been so long since she had seen him, but his undeniable masculinity was even more appealing than it was four years ago.  
  
There was silence between them as she gazed at the man she had dreamt of for four long years. His chest and arms had filled out a great deal. The thin and lanky frame had become perfectly refined with muscle that Megumi could not help but run her hand up his chest ever so lightly.  
  
The whispers of her soft and delicate hands felt good against his skin. It seemed like it had been an eternity since anyone had brought such sensations to him. Sano had almost forgot his body could react as it was. A rush of heat began to burn in him, yet he remained still.  
  
Her hand paused as she traced the outline of a scar near his heart. Being a doctor for as long as she had Megumi noticed something truly troubling about this scar. The angle of the blade was similar to that of a self inflicted wound…  
  
"Sano?" She said looking up to his eyes. For the first time ever she saw an unmasked pain in his deep brown eyes. He was not hiding it like he had so many years ago. She didn't know if she had the heart to ask him what happened because she didn't want to hear it was caused by her words of rejection. She didn't want to fathom the utter despair she had caused him, the one she loved the most.  
  
"It's in the past…" He said in but a whisper as his hand went to clutch hers. Sano's hand guided both hands away from the painful memories that the scar symbolized…  
  
That night his world had crumbled into nothing. The loneliness he felt had finally gotten to him back then called him into the dark void that tolled for them all at one time or another. In his darkest moment just as he was about to truly give up, an unfamiliar light had saved him. How he had dreamt many times that it would be Megumi, but no- it was an unknown angel that had saved his life and nursed him back from the brink.  
  
Megumi forced a smile but in her eyes she silently pleaded for forgiveness.  
  
"And people change." She told him, "but my feelings for you never wavered over that time… I was a fool and didn't admit it to myself or to anyone for so long. But… I love you Sagara Sanosuke… I always have…" She said as she waited for his response.  
  
"Megumi…I…" Sano didn't know what to tell her. He wasn't the same man he was before… yet his feelings for her never drifted either. Even for the brief time with Hikari, he had never felt anything as strongly as he felt now with Megumi so near.   
  
'But how would she react to Nyoko?' Sano wondered. He had lived for her for so long that he didn't even think about himself. Moreover, their stay here in Tokyo wasn't permanent.  
  
'And my heart cries for you as well, but can we actually work things out?' He wondered as he looked into her crimson orbs.  
  
"You don't have to tell me now." She said, trying to not sound hurt. Instead, she went back to treating his shoulder. "I'm just glad you're back Sano." Megumi said as she lightly kissed his cheek from behind him. "Let's take care of this shoulder." She smiled as she applied a bit of pressure to the bones.  
  
Once the bones were gently pushed back into the right places Megumi began to wrap his shoulder with long strips of gauze.   
  
"There you go- good as new." She smiled at him.   
  
A short silence followed as Sano decided what to do and say. Raising his hand up to her cheek, his large hands caressed the silky skin of her jawbone. As he traced his fingers over her soft, and partially opened lips, shivers coursed down his spine.  
  
"Megumi…" He tried to start out strong, but it came out much like a sensual growl.  
  
"Yes Sano…" Came her breathy reply. She was so close to him again and she reveled in the feel of his touch. 'This time will be different,' she thought. 'This time we can't hide anything… he has to love me just as much as I love him- his touch and his eyes tell me that…'  
  
"Don't ever doubt the feelings I have for you…" He whispered to her as his lips lightly fluttered against hers.  
  
Megumi could not stand the light brush of his lips- she wanted more. No longer content in the passiveness of his actions- she took the dominant position and pulled his face to hers for the deepest kiss either had ever experienced.  
  
The two were so wrapped up in each other and their building sensations that neither heard the cries from outside the room and the door opening…  
  
"I want to see MY daddy!" Nyoko continued to be defiant. "Where is he?"  
  
"Nyoko-chan, you must calm down, that you must." The red haired man told her. She had stubbornly been bothering everyone. 'She had Sano's temper, that she does and then some.' The Rurouni thought as he rubbed his temples. Nothing was as straining as babysitting two children…  
  
"No Kenji! You mustn't touch that!" The father quickly turned to snatch his curious son away from a bottle of medicines sitting on a tray with in reach.  
  
While his back was turned the little girl in his care took the opportunity to sneak away.  
  
'If they won't tell me, I'll find out where daddy is for myself.' She thought as she wandered through the clinic.   
  
No one seemed to pay any attention to the small child as she went from room to room looking for her father.  
  
Coming to a room at the end of a hallway, Nyoko was about to give up and return to the very strange man, who seemed to know her father. That was until she heard the voice of her father. After listening for a second at the door to make sure it was him, Nyoko decided to enter.  
  
Throwing open the door with a happy smile on her face, she called out to her father.  
  
"Daddy!!!"  
  
Sano froze from his compromising situation under Megumi. The foxy doctor's ministrations had him nearly laying down on the examining table. Propped up on his elbows, shirtless and with his hair in a mess, Sano could only take his eyes off Megumi, who was playfully nibbling at his earlobe, and looked over to the little wide-eyed girl.  
  
Seeing her father underneath a strange person confused Nyoko. She had never seen her father doing such a thing. Suddenly a protective streak arose and the little girl ran to her father's aid.  
  
"What are you doing to my Daddy?" She yelled as she pushed a stunned Megumi off Sano.  
  
"Don't hurt him!" She continued. "Daddy are you ok?"  
  
Megumi's eyes were full of bewilderment as Sano suddenly went stiff and pulled away from her lips. And then unexpectedly a child was pulling at her garments and moving her off Sano.  
  
However, that was not the heart of the matter- it was a single word that had worried her the most. That little girl had called him… no she must have heard wrong… but then it came again… 'Daddy?' 


	8. Remembering

Chapter 8  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait! Things have been busy busy busy for a while-  
  
But my paper and big test are done for now, and I decided to give you the next chapter!  
  
I also am going to go back and revise the past chapters- I was rereading them one day and I found TONS of mistakes- sorry about those too… I'm horrible at typing and even worse at grammar…. ^_^;  
  
So anyway- not much else going on- school, school, school, work, work, work…  
  
Oh well- ttyl and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- you guessed it! I own everything! … Oh wait… check that- rewind- I own nothing… right!  
  
;)  
  
-  
  
Almost as soon as the girl threw herself on the bewildered Sanosuke, Kenshin came running into the room chasing a laughing Kenji.  
  
"ORO!" The Rurouni was wailing. "Gomen Sano, I lost track of her." He said as he grabbed a hold of his son and hoisted the squirming mass under his arm.  
  
"Kenshin…" Megumi said as finally a familiar face came into the room.  
  
"Nyoko-chan, why don't we go outside? It's a pretty day out, that it is." Kenshin suggested as he saw the complete shock on Megumi's face.   
  
"NO! I won't leave! She was hurting Daddy!" The little girl cried as she squeezed her father tighter. Sano couldn't help but turn a little red in the cheeks.  
  
'Hurting? That's definitely what Megumi was NOT doing to me… the exact opposite yes, but not hurting…'  
  
"Calm down kitten." Sano said as he stood up and got free of his daughter's extremely tight grip. Patting her head he could only chuckle. "I'm just fine, honest." He added as he knelt down to be at her eye level.  
  
"But you sounded like she was hurting you and she…" Sano stopped the confused girl before she went on by a small kiss to her forehead.  
  
"Nyoko, this is Megumi. She's an old friend of daddy's." He said looking up at Megumi for the first time since Nyoko had interrupted them.  
  
"She's the doctor here and she didn't hurt me at all." Sano assured her. "Megumi, this is Nyoko… my daughter."  
  
-  
  
'My Daughter… My Daughter… My Daughter… My Daughter…  
  
My Daughter… My Daughter…My Daughter… My Daughter…  
  
My Daughter… My Daughter…My Daughter… My Daughter…  
  
My Daughter… My Daughter…'  
  
The words echoed inside Megumi's mind as a sharp pain slowly crept back into her heart.  
  
'He… he… has a daughter? But that would mean… I am so stupid!' Megumi told herself. 'He probably came back to show off his new family… not for me… no! I will not cry! Megumi, you will not cry in front of him!'  
  
-  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Nyoko said bowing politely to Megumi. After an elbow from Sano, the little girl quickly apologized for her actions before. The apology woke Megumi from her stupor.  
  
"It's so nice to meet you too." Megumi smiled a fake smile; she was very good at hiding her pain. She had become very experienced in the subject of that for the past four years…  
  
"Kitten could you go with Kenshin for a moment? I'll be right back and we'll go back to the inn." Sano said trying to avoid looking at Megumi. He had hoped to bring up the topic of Nyoko a little later and in a better way… he wanted to explain everything to her.  
  
"Oh Sano, you and Nyoko-chan don't need to stay in the inn, that you don't." Kenshin said, always the polite man. "You are family and you're most welcome to the guest rooms at the dojo."  
  
"Can we Daddy?" Nyoko said holding on to Sano's hand. "I promise to be very good, that way I can play with Kenji!"  
  
Sano nodded as he thought things over. 'The dojo would be nicer than the inn…'  
  
"Alright, I'll get our bags later."  
  
With that settled Kenshin said he was taking the two toddlers home and out of the clinic before they could do more damage.  
  
-  
  
As Sano and Megumi were once again left alone, Sano felt a chill in the air. That hadn't been there before…  
  
"Megumi…" He began as he turned his head to look at her. However he never did get to even see her face, because he was met with a powerful slap across the face.  
  
The blow was the most devastating hit of his life- those many drunken men, Kenshin's and even Shishio's attacks seemed like nothing as Megumi connected perfectly.  
  
Without so much as an explanation she left the room. Sano however knew the reason for the blow. And he didn't blame her…  
  
Sano couldn't move for a time; he just sat there and watched her receding figure go down the hallway and then out of sight.  
  
"Megumi… wait… MEGUMI!" Sano said as he got up suddenly. He couldn't let it end like this. He had never expected her to love him… 'Did she really say that? I would never have dreamt that she ever had felt that way for me… I can't let her go on thinking things that aren't true…'  
  
"Megumi!" He said as he ran after her. Not caring what he bumped into or who he pushed aside, Sano ran after her.  
  
He closed his eyes and sprinted after her as she quickly darted behind a door. Sano was unable to stop himself as she slammed the door behind her.  
  
Crashing into the solid frame, he fell to the ground. But that didn't phase Sano as he tried to reason with Megumi. He was up again and pounding on the door right away.  
  
He had chased her to the living quarters in the very back of the clinic, away from the rest of the usual daily groups of people, so it was quiet.  
  
"Megumi, please… it's not what you think… I…."  
  
"NO!" She cried from behind the door. "I don't want to hear about you or your happy life away from me…"  
  
"Megumi, please let me in… you don't understand…"  
  
"No, you're wrong… I understand perfectly. I told you to leave four years ago, and it was one of the worst mistakes I've ever made in my life up until now…until just now, when I thought I had you back for good… but you have a family?!? And to think you let me carry on like… like a…"  
  
"What… what are you saying Megumi?" Sano asked in a quiet voice. He wanted to see her face… Really see what she was feeling. But the door blocked his path. Sure he knew that he could just break down the door with no more than a finger. However that would just complicate things.  
  
'Alright Megumi… have it your way… but I will talk to you… I will straighten things up…' Sano silently promised her as she once again told him to leave.  
  
"We'll talk again when you've calmed down fox, that I promise." He said loud enough so she could hear, but soft enough that she could also hear his feelings he had for her.  
  
-  
  
Sano walked down the streets of Tokyo towards the dojo. On his shoulder he carried the luggage he and Nyoko had brought with them. Rounding the corner, he was met with laughter as he entered the old Kamiya dojo.  
  
"S…sano?" A wide-eyed Kaoru called as she dropped her bokken and ran towards her long time friend. Kaoru caught the tall man by surprise as she ran and launched herself on the friend she thought would never return.  
  
"SANO!" She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. Sano dropped the luggage he was carrying as the dojo master had practically jumped him.  
  
"Hey now Missy, it's good to see you too!" Sano laughed, as she was uncharacteristically caring. 'Must be from raising a kid,' he thought because he, himself had 'softened' a bit.  
  
"So has married life made you a better cook? I'm starving" Sano smiled as he patted her on the back. To that remark Sano received a sound smack on the back of the head as Kaoru released him.  
  
"And you haven't changed- still the same old Sano." Kaoru smiled. "Let me look at you! Oh my- you look so… Westernized."  
  
"Na- I'm still the same." He said casually.   
  
"Not really, I see you did a little something while you were away and I don't mean the change of cloths and a hair cut." Kaoru smiled now. "I would have never believed that a little treasure like Nyoko could be your child… are you sure she's yours?"  
  
"Ya, the kitten's mine." Sano smiled looking over to where the two tikes played in the back yard. "So are you going to keep me waiting or what?"   
  
Just as Sano brought up the topic of food, Kenshin came out of the inner rooms with a tray as if on cue.  
  
"Here you are Sano. You're favorite, that it is."  
  
-  
  
After a quick meal Sano went out to sit on the back steps like old times. He had long since discarded his suit coat and now let a few buttons undone on his shirt. Kenshin had taken the luggage and prepared the guest room for the dojo's special guests.  
  
After finishing that the red haired Rurouni came up behind his friend and sat down next to him.  
  
"So, I take it Megumi didn't take things well, that she did not…"  
  
"Well, it was a big shock. I mean I really didn't want to find her after the way we parted the last time. I had nightmares for years that she had married and forgotten about me… but now I know how she really felt about everything…" Sano said with a sigh. "I only wish I would have known… we both could have been spared from such utter despair…"  
  
"The world works in mysterious ways, that is does Sano." Kenshin said looking serious, while reflecting on his own strange existence. "If you wouldn't have left, then you would have never met the many special people you did, or been blessed with Nyoko-chan."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. It wasn't the easiest road to take, but everything was worth it… I love Nyoko with all my heart. She's the last gift Hikari gave to me…." Sano said as he looked down at his hands, his shoulders slumping as he remembered the woman who had saved him.  
  
"Sano, if you need to I am here to listen. It seems that you have been through a lot in these few years."  
  
"I have Kenshin… I have…" Sano said as be began to recant the tale of his departure.  
  
After he had left, he wandered for a while, but always felt empty… then the night he was at his lowest point came. Even after his beloved Captain Sagara had left him, the pain was not so immense. His heart was crying out to him with every beat, so he decided to stop it… to stop it all.  
  
And as he lay there feeling his lifeblood flowing out of the self-inflicted wound a light came instead of the darkness.  
  
It was Hikari. She and her father were passing by on their way home from a business meeting. She had stopped their carriage and began to treat his wounds. She had saved him that night and demanded to bring him home with them to their home in the Southern part of Japan. One night when he had finally awoken from his coma like state he lost himself in her embrace. And that is how Nyoko had come about.   
  
Finding himself welcome in their home, Sano began to get an education and helped Hikari's father with the family business. Soon everyone in the town thought of him like an adopted son in the family. They never pushed him to marry Hikari, because there was always a part of them that understood that Sano's heart had still not recovered fully. And deep down, Sano knew he could never love Hikari like he had Megumi… over the months they prepared for Nyoko's arrival with a joyful anticipation. That was until the night of the birthing. Everything was so bloody, and her screams were unbearable. In the end Sano clutched the tiny form of his daughter to his chest as the second woman he had loved left him… Hikari died shortly after seeing her daughter for the first time, still holding on to Sano's hand… But Sano and her father had managed to carry on with the little one in their care. But once again life decided to give Sano reminder that nothing was forever. Nyoko's grandfather had become ill not too long ago and passed on, leaving the father and child alone.   
  
"I know that I now live for Nyoko, but seeing Megumi… touching her face and knowing that she loved me just as much as I do her… it feels like everything's changed… what do I do Kenshin?"  
  
-  
  
A/N: There- hopefully you enjoyed it! I should be updating more frequently now- *crosses fingers* But we'll have to see….  
  
Thanks for the reviews and all! I enjoy reading them! Keep them coming!  
  
Ja! 


	9. Mischief

Chapter.. Um. I forget.. Oh yeah- chapter 9!  
  
Ohayoo! I had free time tonight before Fushigi Yuugi is on, so I decided to write!  
  
Have I mentioned I love the International Channel? Well really I do!  
  
Anyway- Thanks for the support of this fic! Keep the reviews coming! And now on with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it. sorry ^_^;  
  
There was a brief silence between the two men. Kenshin could understand what Megumi was going through because he had been there helping her get her life back together after Sano left. but it had also been a difficult path for Sano as well.  
  
"You must make that decision for yourself Sano, that you must."  
  
"Yeah." Sano sighed and dropped his head into his hands. His cheek still stung- he knew it would for a while.  
  
"Daddy!" Came Nyoko voice from the yard. Sano looked up in time to react to the little girl's throwing herself into his arms.  
  
"Daddy! Why did Kenji's mom call you a rooster?" Nyoko began chattering as she nuzzled into her father's shirt.  
  
Sano chuckled as he noticed Kenshin's smile. The little girl was so energetic and affectionate- almost the exact opposite of the old Sano.  
  
But they seemed to work out perfectly together now. Nyoko had certainly changed the once seemingly withdrawn and secretive Sanosuke.  
  
Sano just smiled down at his daughter. She was so precious and at times she would take all his pain away with that treasured smile.  
  
Nyoko lightly pulled out of her father's arms and looked up to her father's deep eyes. She was about to start asking more questions when she noticed the redness and swelling of his cheek.  
  
"Daddy! You're hurt!" She exclaimed as she touched his cheek lightly.  
  
"I'm fine kitten." Sano tried to assure her.  
  
"I'll make it better." She smiled as she went on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "There! All better."  
  
"Thanks." He laughed. Sano had kissed her injuries before, saying the exact same thing.  
  
"But what happened? Who hurt you?" Nyoko asked. Sano groaned inwardly. Sometimes the kid was too smart and curious for her own good.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just go and play. Our papers won't be done for a few days, so we have time to relax." Sano assured the girl as he messed up her hair. After a big hug Sano gave her butt a little push and she went out back to play with Kenji.  
  
-  
  
As Nyoko went back over to where Kenji sat playing in the dirt, Nyoko knew her dad was lying.  
  
'He is not ok. It has to have been that lady at the clinic. she must have hurt my daddy.' The little girl deduced.  
  
Looking over to the adults, Nyoko saw her chance to sneak out. There was no way she was going to let that lady, who ever she was, hurt her father! And the pride of the Sagaras was on the line. And there was no way she was going to let her father down.  
  
'Don't worry Daddy. I'll take care of everything.'  
  
-  
  
'I shouldn't have slapped him so hard.' Megumi's conscience ate away at her as she went about her usual doctoral routines. It had been a good few hours since Sano had reentered her life and then, just like before she had sent him away.  
  
'But he's probably married, he has a kid. so much must have changed. why would he want me anymore?' These and so many other questions were buzzing in her brain as she continued to see patients. On the outside she was un- phased. But then again, Megumi was a master at hiding how she really felt.  
  
Pushing them aside Megumi continued on her rounds.  
  
"Sensei! Sensei!" One of Megumi's helpers came running towards her.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Megumi asked seeing the seriousness in the younger girl's eyes.  
  
"We have a child that has strong pains in her lower back area. I think she might have problems with her appendix."  
  
"Ok, we'll have to check it out. Where is the girl?"  
  
"She's in the first door on the left."  
  
"Thank you, I'll go and check on her now. Please look after this patient until I get back." Megumi said as she left the bandaging of the man's arm to the helper and went off towards the examining room.  
  
Her black hair was quickly pulled into a bun as she prepped for a potentially serious patient. Her thoughts of Sano were, for now, pushed once again on hold.  
  
Megumi walked into the room expecting to find a child in great pain. But to her utter amazement she instead saw a small girl with brown hair looking at a chart on the wall.  
  
"Um." Megumi started out not knowing what to do. Then the little girl turned around and flashed those all too familiar brown eyes.  
  
'Sano.'  
  
The girl stood there silently looking her over. Megumi didn't know the reason behind the girl's intent gaze.  
  
"Nyoko-chan, isn't it?" Megumi finally broke the awkward silence between the two.  
  
The little girl nodded and took a step closer to the confused doctor.  
  
"I don't know why you are here, but I can tell you don't need a doctor." Megumi said looking at the girl. She was trying to not get angry with the girl, but it was hard.  
  
"Nyoko-chan, I don't exactly what you need from me, but unlike your mother and father I don't have time put up with the antics of a spoiled child."  
  
"I am not a spoiled child and I don't have a mother so there's no way she could spoil me." Nyoko said plainly. Megumi was again caught off guard by the child's remarks. But before the older lady could get in any further remarks, Nyoko continued. "My father never married my mother and she died right after I was born. But that doesn't matter. you hurt my daddy! And daddy always says that you need to apologize after you hurt someone."  
  
'My this little girl is quite stubborn and strong willed.' Megumi thought as she listened to the girl's words. 'I hate to admit it, but I was right all those years ago. Sano did make a great father.'  
  
-  
  
"Kenshin, Jo-chan have you seen the kitten?" Sano asked as he exited the dojo and entered the back yard where the small family was gathered.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her for a while, that I have not." Kenshin said looking around for any sign of the small girl.  
  
"Che. I swear I'm going to have to tie the kid up one of these days to keep her out of trouble." Sano said rubbing his hand over his face. 'Now I knew how my parent's felt when I was young. but I couldn't have been this aggravating. could I?'  
  
Sano was about to run out to the streets when he heard the soft ruffle of cloths coming from the room where Kenshin had placed their stuff. Nearly sprinting back inside the dojo, he opened the screen door and found his daughter digging through the chest of cloths she had brought.  
  
"Nyoko! Where have you been? I was worried sick."  
  
"I was here daddy." Nyoko said innocently as she turned to smile at her father.  
  
Sano didn't buy this for a moment. But that cute face disarmed him every time, and she knew it.  
  
"And what exactly are you looking for in there?" Sano asked as he looked on the mess she was making.  
  
"I want to wear my pretty dress." She plainly said pulling out the neatly folded kimono they had gotten her for when they arrived in America.  
  
"But that's a dress for special occasions." Sano said plainly as he started to refold the other cloths that had been strewn about the room.  
  
"Sano did you find her?" Came Kenshin's voice as the red haired man entered the room. "Oh there you are Nyoko-chan."  
  
"Hello again Himura-san." She smiled.  
  
"Being a father is too much work." Sano sighed as he stood up and picked up the little girl. "So Kenshin what are ya cooking for evening meal?"  
  
At this Kenshin had to smile. Same old Sano, always looking forward to mealtime.  
  
"Daddy, can you cook tonight?" Nyoko asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Make me some of my favorite soup! Just like mommy use to make you!"  
  
"Oh that stuff, you've been eating that since before you were born." Sano smiled as he ruffled her hair. "Haven't you gotten tired of that by now?" Kenshin looked on quietly at the moment between father and daughter and could only smile.  
  
"No, I want some! Please? And then you can make all those other things too!"  
  
"Sano cook?" Kaoru over heard as she also came into the room. "I'll believe that when I see it."  
  
"Alright Kitten, do you think we chan show the raccoon girl how well we can cook?" Sano said returning his gaze back at the girl in his arms.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
A/N: Anyway- it's long past FY time- but I finished the chapter! Actually I'm at work right now. Bad kate! ^_^ Oh well- I feel like slacking right now. but anyway thanks for the reviews! Tune in next time to see what little Nyoko's got up her sleeve! She's a tricky little kiddo, poor Sano! Anyway- next chapter will be fluffy! Fluffy fluffy fluffy! Just giving you all the heads up! Ja! 


	10. Confrontation

Chapter 10-  
  
A/N: sorry for the wait! But here's the chapter as promised!  
  
Sooo much going on here- but I won't bore you with Kate's life story of life: work, school, work, school, anime, work, sleep, anime, school, anime, boys, anime…. You get the picture ;)  
  
Anyway- just got back from Japanese class- and I thought of you guys and how you are probably wanting me dead because I haven't had time to write/type/post… so please don't kill me!  
  
It'll all be worth the wait, you'll see-  
  
Happy Halloween to all and stuff…  
  
Oh all right, I'll shut up and get to the story!-  
  
Disclaimer: ……… to lazy…..  
  
-  
  
"Grandpa said mommy use to make daddy cook for her all the time. Daddy makes the best soup, he makes it all the time for me, he even made it for me when I was still in mommy's tummy." Nyoko smiled as she told Kenji and his parents as they sat in awe of Sano's ability to actually cook. And what shocked Kaoru even more was that it smelt good.  
  
"You cook? When did you learn?" Kaoru smiled.  
  
"Very quickly! Especially when you had such a spirited woman like Hikari around… she could hit like no one I've known with the exception of little missy and… well," Sano just couldn't bring himself to utter her name… 'Kami-sama, have I really messed things up again, I should just give up.' He thought quickly. "When Hikari wanted something it didn't matter where I was-"  
  
Sano began to recant the many tales of his life with Hikari, much to Nyoko's delight. The little girl especially liked hearing stories of her mother. The small in stature woman with the braided short hair had a great spirit and had kept Sano on his toes.  
  
Sano remembered the time she would just look at him and he and her father would melt into submission instantly or suffer her wrath. But she was so loving, that even when she was so demanding they couldn't help but love her back.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru contently listened to Sano's tales while watching the happy little girl's face contort with excitement at her parent's adventures.  
  
"Daddy I want to help!" Nyoko giggles as she clung to his leg. "And you should put on your pretty outfit too! We'll match then!"  
  
"Nyoko… what has come over you? I thought we were going to wait to wear those."  
  
"But I want to wear it now… please? I'll set the table and you can go and change!" She said while trying to push the extremely large man out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh what's it going to hurt? Sano let's see these respectable cloths." Kaoru smile thinking it would make Nyoko so happy. "I mean those western cloths are nice, but they're not really cloths you can relax in."  
  
"Alright, alright…" Sano said throwing his hands up in the air defeated and he went to change.  
  
"Nyoko-chan," Kaoru asked looking at the table as the little girl quietly set the places out. "Why are there six bowls set out? Yahiko won't be back from Kyoto for another three days."  
  
To that question, Nyoko just smiled up at the older lady. "You'll see."  
  
-  
  
Megumi sat staring into the mirror at her small house near the clinic. She had long since moved out of Dr. Gensai's house and into her own place.  
  
It was just right for need to privacy. It was roomy and perfect for her, and then maybe one or tow more…  
  
Staring into her reflection she blushed a little. Her hair was mostly up in a simple bun. An elegant silk kimono adorned she slim frame.  
  
'Do I go or not?' She asked herself… but her conversation with Nyoko had explained a lot and did give her some hope.  
  
In not so many words Nyoko had said how unhappy her father was- although he always tried to appear the other way.  
  
Nyoko was an extremely bright child. Somehow only a four year old understood the matters of the heart better than Megumi thought she knew.  
  
The little girl had also told her of several reasons why Sano never settled down after he left Tokyo. The most important was because he always said there was someone back where he was from who already owned his heart and soul… Hikari had, ever since she saved him and gave him Nyoko, had owned his life…. That was why he did what he did.   
  
"Daddy never does anything for himself… and I know he could be happy… if…if you'd just love him back…"  
  
The little girl was asking a lot- but it wasn't like Megumi had ever stopped loving the tall and handsome man she met by sheer chance so long ago.  
  
The hard part was getting him to see that she did love him and that he could still be a good father and make himself happy.  
  
And that's were she sat now. Nyoko had invited her over for the evening meal. There she and Sano could talk and work things out, hopefully.  
  
Megumi applied a last touch of makeup to her already flawless complexion and decided on her course of action. She had made the biggest mistake of her life letting Sano go all those years ago and she was determined to not make that mistake again… unless that's what he truly wanted….  
  
She hoped he didn't…  
  
-  
  
"Am I to your liking now kitten?" Sano asked as he entered the dinning area. He was now out of the western suit and back into traditional Japanese attire.  
  
Matching Nyoko's silky blue kimono with gold and silver thread designs, Sano wore a dark blue yukata robe. Instead of the red headband containing the wild hair of the old Sano, a blue one did the same for his tamer and shorter brown hair.  
  
As Sano looked out at the group he noticed an extra guest kneeling at the table. The devastatingly beautiful Takani Megumi sat quietly looking up at him, along with everyone else. Seeing her made him freeze… his eyes never left her deep orbs until they were distracted by a bubbly girl's cry.  
  
"OK! Now we can eat!" Nyoko smiled as she took her father's hand and lead him to a spot that was coincidently next to the lovely doctor.  
  
The meal started out quiet. The two children seemed to miss the tension and silence of the adults. Or at least Nyoko decided to stay out of her father's business; she had gotten them together, now it was up to them to work things out.  
  
"Sano, I can't believe you made this…" Kaoru said tasting the meal he prepared.  
  
"Yes it is. You are very good at cooking that you are." Kenshin smiled as he sipped his soup.  
  
Nyoko knew things weren't going well. She had to do something… and soon.  
  
"Daddy, can we go on a tour of the city tomorrow? I want to see all the places you use to go to!"  
  
"…" Was Sano's first impression. 'The places I use to go… well I'm going to make sure she never sets foot inside some of those places…'  
  
"Sorry kitten, I have some things to do tomorrow. I have to tie up loose ends with grandpa's company and we have to send a telegraph over to your auntie in the states for one… knowing her, she'll be worrying about us when we don't arrive in a few days." he said ruffling her hair.  
  
"Well we could stay here and not even go over to America." Nyoko suggested.  
  
"What's this? I thought you were excited about going to see your aunt and having a house in California."  
  
"So you are going to leave again then Sano?" Kenshin asked quietly seeing the pain in Megumi's eyes at the thought of losing him again. She didn't know what to say or how to bring up talking with Sano when everyone was around.  
  
"I don't know…" Sano sighed looking at his food. Suddenly he wasn't that hungry after all. He felt everyone's eyes were on him. "We have a few days till our papers are finished… but Nyoko's family is in America…"  
  
"But Sano, you're family is here, that we are." Kenshin added as he looked across the table at his troubled friend.  
  
"Let me think some more, ok?" Sano said and signaled that the conversation was over.  
  
After dinner ended the group moved outside and sat on the back porch like old times. The two children ran around a bit as Kenshin and Sano made small talk.  
  
Megumi still wasn't sure on how to broach the subject of earlier today with Sano. But she wasn't leaving till this was straightened out.  
  
Not long after, both tikes were tired out as the sun set in a beautiful display of colors. Their seemingly limitless energy was worn out for the first time. Kenji slumped down in his mother's arms, while Nyoko snuggled up to Sano's soft clothing.  
  
Megumi couldn't help but smile as Sano looked up and saw her staring at them. His actions were so loving, she thought. A twinge of sadness came to her heart when she thought it could have been their child he was doing that too if it wasn't for her words four years ago… but he had come back… sure he had changed, but Sano was still the Sano she had grown to love. She was dead set on letting him go away again. If he was determined to leave Japan, then she was going to go too. Megumi knew she needed him, and Nyoko's words were true. He did put up a happy front, but his eyes gave him away. The way he stole longing glances at her, the dull look in his eyes told of an emptiness in him. It was that emptiness she hoped he would let her fill…  
  
"I think this is the first time I haven't had to bribe or tie this kitten down to go to bed." Sano chuckled as he shifted the sleeping form in his arms.  
  
"Same here." Kaoru sighed. "Maybe they're good of each other, and for us." She smiled looking down and brushing a red bit of hair off Kenji's sleeping face.  
  
"We better dump these kids into bed." Sano decided as he stood up, still holding Nyoko in a secure embrace. "I'll be right back." He said as he carried his daughter into the dojo and to their room. Kaoru agreed and got up to take her own sleepy bundle inside.  
  
-  
  
In the darkened room, Sano gently put the sleeping form down softly as to not wake her. As he placed a kiss to her forehead, Sano pulled up the covers and stood. Turning around, he was about to walk out of the room until a tiny, tired voice stopped him.  
  
"Daddy?" "Yes, kitten… what is it?" He asked kneeling by her bedside.  
  
"I would really like a mommy." She said as she yawned cutely.  
  
"Kitten… I know…" He sighed. Nyoko deserved a mother. It was hard on him to take care of her and still look after the family business that had been left to him. But it was probably worse on her. But he just couldn't marry anyone… only one woman was truly the 'one' for him. He couldn't stand sitting so near her and not having her speak to him…. Why did she even come over when she knew I was going to be here? He asked himself as he told Nyoko that he'd see what he could do.  
  
-  
  
"Ms. Megumi, can I ask you a question?" Kenshin said as both his wife and Sano took the children inside.  
  
"Hai, Kenshin?" "You once told me you loved Sano and if he ever came back you would not hesitate to restart your lives together… but has Nyoko really changed your feeling for him that much?" the question stopped Megumi from answering.   
  
At first yes, Megumi thought, Nyoko seemed to change things a great deal… especially when she thought Sano had married. But things were different now that Megumi knew more of the story.  
  
"Kenshin, at first I was shocked, that's why I lashed out at him… but now… now I feel as though Nyoko only makes me love him more…"  
  
"I'm happy for the both of you, that I am." Kenshin smiled as he stood up and went back inside the dojo.  
  
As Megumi sat there and waited for Sano to return, she looked up at the sunset ad sighed.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" Came a masculine voice from behind her. Megumi turned and nodded as Sano's form came closer to where they were all sitting before.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Where did the little missy and Kenshin run off too?" Sano said feeling a bit uncomfortable. His heart could not take much more of this roller coaster he was on. He never liked to admit he was weak, he never liked to show his insecurities and worries, but if Megumi hit him again with words or fists, he knew he would break. And he was afraid… really afraid of her and her power over him…  
  
"He went to go and talk to Kaoru." Megumi said quietly looking up and trying to see what Sano was feeling right now. But all she could see was a wall that he had put up in a short matter of time.  
  
"Sano, I… can we talk? I have something that I need to do… to tell you." She started out as she stood. "Walk with me for a while?" She asked and motioned for him to follow her out of the dojo.  
  
Sano inhaled deeply and tried to quickly think… what should he do? Taking a look back at the dojo and towards the area where he knew his daughter safely slumbered he nodded and followed Megumi.   
  
They walked away from the dojo and off towards the river. Silence filled the space between them, until Megumi turned around suddenly. Sano had to stop fast; otherwise he would have bumped into her. He just looked at her and how close their bodies were, yet they didn't touch.  
  
Silently Sano pleaded that she would get the rejection over with quickly… he didn't want any more pain than what was necessary.  
  
"Sano, about what happened in the clinic…"  
  
"I'm sorry Megumi… I shouldn't have allowed myself to go that far… I know I deserved that slap and I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me…" Sano quickly interrupted. He didn't know exactly why he was apologizing, but he had to say something.  
  
"Sano?" Megumi stopped his rambling apology with a finger to his lips. "Please… hear me out. It is I who should apologize to you…I…I don't care what happened in the past. If you were in love, or even married, all I know is that since the moment you came back I know that I could never love you less…" She told him. Sano remained silent as Megumi touched his cheek with her slender hand. "I can see you are hurting inside Sano… just as I have been since I made the mistake of letting you go… please don't go away again… don't leave me alone. I need you Sano. I love you with all my heart." With that she moved herself closer to him and wrapped her arms around him as she cried into his shoulder. "I love you." She mumbled over and over as he finally embraced her once again.  
  
"And I have always loved you so much Megumi…so much is hurt…" He replied as he nuzzled his face into her soft hair.  
  
There under the setting sun the couple was reunited…love had brought them back, and they felt that they could face all the problems that were ahead…  
  
A/N:  
  
The end??? I don't think so! There's still more- so if you want more story- tell me!  
  
Anyway- it's time for Kate to work on her Halloween costume!  
  
I am going as the 'Anime Fairy'   
  
I have little wings, a wand and then I'll be carrying around some of my bishie dolls around! I think I'll have the best costume in the office…   
  
That or everyone at work will know I'm totally nuts! So I'm the youngest worker there- sue me! At least my anime buddies at work will appreciate my creativity ;)  
  
Ja! 


	11. Beginnings

Chapter 11  
  
A/N: Hello All! Kate's back from a random road trip! After cramming three people and myself into the Geo Tracker, we drove up north to the barren frozen tundra that is called Fargo, ND. ^_^; Not the best places for a random road trip- but that's where one of my friend's are from and well… I didn't feel like writing papers when I could go hot tubing!  
  
So, now I'm back and the first thing I did was sit and type the following for you… aren't I nice???  
  
Yes, yes I am… ;)  
  
Anyway- here's the next chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this fic in a few chapters… not promising anything… especially because over Thanksgiving break- I'm going to begin a massive project. Cosplay outfit! That should keep me busy for a long time- especially if I need it done before spring break! Okokokokokokokok, I'll shut up and get with the story.  
  
Here you are! Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!  
  
-  
  
The night seemed like a dream to Sano. The way they moved together, their hearts pounding as they found bliss in each other's arms. But this particular dream felt different from his many others. His body was spent- but the ache was a delicious feeling. Sano hoped he would never awaken after something so beautiful and wonderful.  
  
Feeling her lips moving up his chest, Sano sighed happily not wanting to awaken to find himself alone…for so long his dream to finally be with this woman never happened and seemed almost impossible to attain.  
  
'It was all a dream.' He thought. "But what a beautiful dream." He muttered as the kisses paused for a time.  
  
"A dream am I?" Came a saucy voice from above.  
  
Lying on his back, Sano slowly opened his eyes and saw a goddess kneeling above him.  
  
"M…megumi…" He blinked tying to fully wake up. Reaching his hand up, Sano slowly touched her smooth skin. He was afraid her image would fade if touched or he would be burnt if contact were made.  
  
Megumi saw his hesitancy and moved to touch his rough hand.   
  
"It's real…" She whispered.  
  
"…"  
  
"I'm real… you're real… what we have has always been real… even if we didn't want to admit it." She accented each statements with a kiss to his lips. Sano finally reacted by pulling her down close to him. It was then that he noticed she was fully dressed and he was still in his birthday suit underneath the blankets.   
  
"You were up already?" He asked as he stretched out before her. "So no good morning activities then?" He pouted. Megumi tried not to laugh at the cute childlike expression on his face. It was so clear that little Nyoko got that from her father…  
  
"I wanted too, but I had to go to the clinic for a moment… and then I went over to the dojo." She began as she sat leaning her head on his muscle bound chest. "Kenshin said he would look after Nyoko while we went and ran earrings today."  
  
"Ummm, I can think of some things I'd rather do." Sano smiled as he rolled them over so he was leaning against Megumi.  
  
"Sano, really… we have to talk about a lot of things before…" She tried to convince him as he placed heated kisses to her neckline.  
  
-  
  
It was late in the afternoon before Sano made it back to the dojo. Nyoko was in the back running and squealing with Kenji. Like always Kenshin seemed to know exactly when Sano entered, because the bright smile on the red head's face was there to great him.   
  
"Good afternoon Sano!" He smiled.  
  
"Hey Kenshin. Sorry about not leaving any note or anything- thanks for watching the kitten."  
  
"Don't worry about it Sano, she has been playing with Kenji all day. Actually it has made doing the laundry so much easier, that it did." The Rurouni sighed. Usually the little child would follow his father's every move and make all sorts of trouble- Kenji was notorious for falling into the soapy water, and pulling the clean cloths off the line. But today Kenshin had the first peaceful morning in a long time.  
  
"I'm glad she didn't cause trouble." Sano smiled as he followed Kenshin to the back porch where they sat down and enjoyed the breeze.  
  
"Kenshin, is that Sano?" Came Kaoru's voice from inside the dojo.  
  
"Ya, it's me." Sano yelled back.  
  
"You're just in time!" Her smiled brightened as she came out back.  
  
"I think she wants you to cook again, that I do." Kenshin explained.  
  
"It was delicious!" Kaoru continued to praise Sano's cooking skills of last night.  
  
By this time the kids had noticed another person was in the dojo and had stopped their game of tag.  
  
"Daddy!" Nyoko squealed as she ran and threw her arms around Sano. "You weren't here this morning…" "Sorry kitten, but Daddy was a little busy. I had to take care of some things I didn't handle too well last time I was in town." Both Kenshin and Kaoru smiled at how happy Sanosuke seemed to be now. There was a definite difference in his eyes. And they knew exactly where and with whom he was last night to make him this happy. All they had to do as look on his face, it was the same look that adorned Megumi's face earlier that day.  
  
"Daddy, came we invite the lady doctor tonight again? I really like her." Nyoko smiled brightly not letting her grip on her father's neck slacken.  
  
"Ok, ok…now let go of daddy kitten." He said as he gasped for air and gently pulled the little girl off of him. "So have you been good?"  
  
"Yes." She chirped right away. "I've been very good."   
  
"Thank you. But I have one more thing to do before we can have dinner." Sano said patting the girl's head. "I just came back to check up on you and grab a few things."  
  
"Ok, well be back soon so we can start dinner." Kaoru waved as they all watched as Sano left the dojo a while later, in a new outfit. This one was similar to the one he wore the previous night, but less dressy and more casual.  
  
"Mr. Kenshin," Nyoko said pulling on the Rurouni's pants. "Where is my daddy going now?"  
  
"I do believe, Nyoko-chan, that Sano is going to check on an old friend, that he is." Kenshin smiled.  
  
"But why can't I go with him?" She inquired.  
  
Kenshin knew the reason Nyoko couldn't go- Sano was going to meet up with his old Sekihou Tai friend, Katsu. And that meant Sano was heading towards the rowdy side of Tokyo. No one would, in their right mind would bring a child there, let alone a little girl.  
  
"You would just get bored as your father and his old friend talked, that you would. Why not play with Kenji some more?" The red head suggested to try and get her mind off going out.  
  
"He's taking a nap." Nyoko said plainly. "But I don't take naps anymore. Daddy said they just make me more hyper. I think I'll just read some more out of my school books."  
  
"That should be fun, that it will." Kenshin smiled as Nyoko skipped back inside the dojo to their room.  
  
But the little girl had no intentions on spending the rest of the afternoon alone, reading in the dojo. She wanted to be out with her father.  
  
"If he doesn't want me with him, then I'll just follow him by myself…"  
  
-  
  
With his hands in his pockets Sano walked back down the street of his old stomping ground. Things in this side of town looked quite similar to the old him, however the new Sano didn't feel as comfortable as he had four years earlier.  
  
Today the faces of what would have been his good friends were now not as friendly looking. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Sano quickened his step while trying to remember how he walked these streets before with such over confidence.  
  
Arriving at Katsu's small place Sano smiled. 'Nope, he hasn't changed at all.'   
  
Knocking on the door, Sano entered like he would have several years before.  
  
"Yo Katsu, anybody home?"  
  
There at a small desk sat Sano's good friend busily working on his latest addition of his anti-government paper.  
  
"Sano?" Was the reply the other man gave him. A shocked and stunned face was frozen on his friend's face.  
  
"Well it's good to see you too." Sano laughed.  
  
"Sano… You came back? And look at you! You are all… civilized?" To Katus's comment Sano could only laugh some more.  
  
"And I see you're still the same. Even with all the cash I sent you- you didn't get out of the paper business or even a new apartment." The two old friends embraced and began to catch up on the last four years.  
  
-  
  
A/N: So what's going to happen next? I'm enjoying writing Nyoko's part- I can see her as a little hell cat. Poor Sano, his kitten is one sneaky kid… next chapter looks to be a funny one with Nyoko's adventures in Tokyo and of course more S/M fluff ^_^  
  
Ja! 


	12. Adventures

Chapter 12  
  
A/n: See what happens when you boost Kate's ego- you get faster chapters! ^_^ No, I had this chapter ready to post, so I figured before Fushigi Yuugi was on, I would post.   
  
I've also noticed haven't been answering questions in these little note thingies- sorry… I kind of forget what I'm writing and just go off on tangents in these things that not many people read.   
  
I think we're up to the episode where Miaka and Tama-Hottie are transported back to the present after Yui summons Seriou… the suspense- I've seen it all before, but my roommate hasn't. It's funny- she's trying to guess the ending and I'm not telling! Good sappy show with HOT bishies in- a must see ^_^  
  
Anyway about the bishie dolls I had with my Halloween costume- I made them. They are stuffed dolls that are dressed like my favorite bishies ^_^ I was bored last Christmas break and decided to make them while I watched my many many many hours of anime…I have made a total of…21 dolls. Some of them were presents for other rabid fan girl friends of mine…  
  
Lets see anything else…. Not that I can remember… if I am- just ask again or email me…ok now on with the story!  
  
-  
  
Nyoko walked wide-eyed through the crowded streets of Tokyo's underside. Tokyo was a great deal larger and had more people than the town in the southern part of the island she was use to.  
  
Her father had told her of the back areas of town. She knew they were dangerous and that even someone as strong as her father had to watch his back. But curiosity got the better of her. Nyoko followed closely behind her father, but far enough so he wouldn't notice. She could tell that he was preoccupied by something because he wasn't really noticing his surroundings. If he was he would have surely noticed she was following him. Ducking behind a building she saw her father enter a small shop. Looking in through a small window, she saw her father and another man laugh as they embraced.  
  
'This must be daddy's friend…' she thought as she began to walk away so she wouldn't get caught.  
  
Deciding that she wanted to see more of the city and it would only be a waste of a nice day to return to the dojo, the little girl with the pigtails and a colorful kimono continued through the streets. She never noticed that she stood out like a sore thumb amongst the regular people of the area. But she seemed oblivious to the second glances that people gave her as she cheerfully explored the often unfriendly side of Tokyo.  
  
After she had walked for a time, she heard a large commotion coming from a bar. Quickening her step and pushing her way through the crowds of cheering men, Nyoko witnessed several men in uniform subdue three men with swords.  
  
As the men were carted off and the crowd started to dissipate Nyoko decided to continue on with her exploration. That was until a hand stopped her by gripping her shoulder.  
  
"Say there kiddo." Came a voice from a tall man.  
  
Nyoko began to struggle against the firm grasp, but it was useless. She turned to look at the person who had stopped her.  
  
The first thing she noticed was that the man was very tall, and had long spiky hair slicked up like a broom.  
  
-  
  
"So you finally came back?" Katsu asked as he poured another glass of sake for Sano.  
  
"Originally it was to leave Japan forever… but things… things have changed." Sano said as he rubbed his head and smiled.  
  
"So, are you going to move back in and restart your old life?"  
  
"Na- couldn't even if I wanted too… I have a daughter to look after now." Sano said with pride. He was so proud of Nyoko and how smart she was… even if she could be a hassle at times.  
  
"A daughter? You got married?"  
  
"Not married, the family that took me in and saved me from myself… well things just happened and Nyoko was the end result." Sano said thinking of Hikari with a sad sigh.  
  
"What happened?" Katsu asked.  
  
"Hikari and her father died. Leaving me with the family's business and my kitten to raise. You should see this kid Katsu… she has more energy than me when I was a kid! And you remember how hyper I was when we first joined the Sekihou Tai."  
  
"Worse? Really?" Katsu laughed as he drank another cup of sake himself. "So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"Well, something unexpected has happened… if I hadn't been thoroughly convinced myself I would swear it was just a dream… but…" "It's the doctor lady isn't it? You know she came asking about you not too long after you left. I was at your apartment cleaning out and she came in all teary eyed. She has most of your belongings if you want them back you'll have to go over there." Katsu smiled devilishly. "But something tells me you've been over there already…"  
  
"I can't keep anything from you can I?" Sano tried to keep from being obvious and fueling Katsu's teasing.  
  
"Nope, I'm like your brother Sano, I know all about it." He just smiled. "And I'm happy for you. You know she never looked at another man the way she looked at you for all those years… you two share something special…"  
  
"Ya…"  
  
"So what are you going to do? Stay here with the doc and your kid? Or leave Japan and this senseless government behind for America?"  
  
"I have to discuss that with the ladies of my life first." Sano said as they continued to converse over a jug of sake.  
  
-  
  
"Ok, let's try this one more time." Chou said taking a deep breath and trying to not loose his temper. "Your name is Nyoko… and you and your father aren't from around here?"  
  
"Daddy says I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." Nyoko said putting on a grump face and crossing her arms. The broom headed man had taken her to the police office where they were now. She was sitting on a chair and he was kneeling in front of her trying to get information out of her.  
  
"I'm a police officer, you can tell me." Chou tried to explain to her. Well he had been trying to explain that to her for a little over a half an hour now. 'Damn it! I'm an undercover cop not some babysitter! Where's Saitoh when you need him- he could get information out of this kid in no time….'  
  
"Prove it." Nyoko said defiantly. She was mad at this man for stopping her explorations. And she knew that he would tell her father after he found out where they were staying. She was not going to be lectured by this guy and then get into even more trouble.  
  
Then another man entered the room. This man's face would have scared anybody, Nyoko included. His dark hair was brought back into a ponytail and several bangs hung down in front of his face. A cigarette hung in his mouth as a sly smile came to his lips.  
  
"They said you needed help… I figured it was a rowdy criminal and here I find you are having troubles with a mere child?"   
  
"Damn it Saitoh, she's not talking… I give up- you do better." Chou said as he threw his hand up in the air.  
  
"No, this is your job- finish it. I don't have time to baby-sit a spoilt brat."  
  
"I'm not spoilt!" Nyoko said her deep brown orbs glared up at the tall men.  
  
"I want to say she looks familiar, but I can't place it… however it seems that she's from out of town. That's all I've gotten out of brat, her parent is probably some rich snob that thinks their kids can do whatever they want… wait till I give them a piece of my mind!"  
  
"I'm not a brat!" Nyoko said as she got up on top of her chair so she was taller looking at the blonde broom haired man. "And don't you hurt my daddy!" With all her strength she bent her knee and pulled her leg back. With a power that not just any child had, Nyoko a powerful kick right to Chou's sensitive spot in the low waist. [A/N: ^_^ poor guy- but you have to be careful with that one ;) ]  
  
-  
  
"Kenshin, have you seen Nyoko-chan?" Kaoru asked as she wiped her brow after a long practice session.  
  
"She went to study, that she did." Kenshin smiled as he looked up from finishing weeding the small garden they had started. "I haven't checked on her in a while, maybe you should go and see if she needs anything."  
  
"Alright, I think she deserves a treat for being suck a good girl today. Maybe I should take her and Megumi shopping tomorrow… oh I know she'll simply love that." Kaoru smiled at the thought.  
  
"Nyoko-chan," Kaoru called as she knocked lightly on the screen door. Opening the door, Kaoru gasped as she found that the room was empty.  
  
"KENSHIN!"  
  
"Hai? What's wrong?" the Rurouni asked as he ran to the room.  
  
"She's gone!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nyoko-chan, she isn't in her room- her books haven't been touched! Oh my- we have to find her!"  
  
"ORO?" The red haired Rurouni wailed as he saw the empty room and fell to the ground. "This is not good, that it is not…. Little Nyoko probably went after Sano…" He said once he came too and stood up.  
  
"But he was going to see Katsu and then over to Megumi's to get her in time for the evening meal… you don't think…"  
  
"That Nyoko-chan went off wandering in the bad neighborhood alone, Hai. I'm afraid she would." Kenshin said as he stood up and grabbed his trusty reverse blade. Tying the sheathed blade to his waist he went out of the dojo to begin the search. "You stay here with Kenji, maybe she'll decide to return. But I am going to begin a search, that I am."  
  
"Sano was right, she does need to be tied down at times…" Kaoru sighed as she began another sweep of the dojo looking for the mischievous girl.  
  
-  
  
"Sano." A happy looking Megumi smiled as she got up from her desk and walked over to the door. Quickly she wrapped her arms around him and drew his lips close for a kiss.  
  
"You missed me, I think." Sano smiled devilishly at her. "I wish we could have a repeat of last night- but they're expecting us at supper. And I'm suppose to cook again or else the missy will never stop begging."  
  
"I don't know how I was able to survive for four years without you…" Megumi whispered as she clung to his chest. His strong and protective arms wrapped around her frame perfectly.  
  
"We got through it because we knew that we belonged like this…" Sano growled lightly into her ears.   
  
"It just took us a while to realize it I think… but now- we're together and nothing is going to change that."  
  
"Really? So you want to give us a try?" Sano asked pulling away a bit so he could look into her eyes. "Even with Nyoko, because I could never leave her…"  
  
"Yes, I want us to be a family… I like Nyoko. She reminds me of you, and I've always wanted to be a mother…" Megumi blushed a little at the thought of her being a mother. She had always worked hard in order to find her old family and make them proud, but now she had a new family. One that she felt she belonged with.  
  
"So should we go back to the dojo now? I want to get to know Nyoko a little better."  
  
"Sure thing- anything for you my fox." 


	13. Nuisance

Chapter 13  
  
A/N:  
  
Hello all! I'm back and here with another chapter! I was hoping to hit the 100 review mark before this update- but oh well ^_^ Thanks by the way for all the great reviews! - Looks like I'll have to write more Sano/Megumi stories when this one is done… Anyway- nothing much going on here… I thought it would be good for my brain to take a break on homework for a few hours and type this story- I've been researching a history paper all weekend so far- not fun… well it is fun in the sense I like my topic- Politics and Pre WWII Japan- { I know I'm weird- you don't need to tell me that ;) }but reading and taking notes can be a pain… but it's break time and I slept in late today so it's alright!  
  
Ok- I'll cut myself off here and get to the story!   
  
-  
  
"Get that monster away from me!" Chou shouted as he groaned and held his injured area.  
  
Saitou would have laughed if it weren't for the cigarette in his mouth. That and the fact the stoic man never showed much of emotions.  
  
For some unknown reason he liked this kid's spirit. Most children would have begun to cry at the situation. He and his counterpart the broom head had that effect on children. That's why he was grateful that his wife Toki hadn't ever told him openly that she wanted children… he hated children… and yet this kid had something that impressed him. That or the fact she was giving that slacker over there a run for his money.  
  
"Can't even handle a child?" Saitou puffed out in his usual stone cold voice. Putting out his cigarette he walked up closer to the little girl who was still standing on the chair.  
  
"I don't have time for games child, where are your parents? And why were you running around by yourself? I'm not a babysitter!" He growled at the child thinking it would make her tell them what they needed to know. Usually he wouldn't want to get involved with such a task for an underling and not the chief of police, but things were quiet and had been for a while. Something he wasn't sure if he liked or not. The warrior spirit in him cried for action- but the counter revolutionaries had all but quieted out as the government began more and more programs to modernize Japan.  
  
Nyoko was a little bit intimidated by the strange and mean looking man before her… but this man looked exactly like someone her father had told her about- both of them. 'He's going to be happy I kicked that mean broom head…' she smiled. 'Daddy never liked him…' But her smile went away when she thought of the trouble she was going to get into when she did see her father next… that's why she couldn't tell them anything. She had a chance to slip away from them and get back before her father even knew she was gone…  
  
"I'm getting very annoyed little girl…" Saitou said getting closer to look her in the eyes. "Where are you staying so we can return you to your parents?"  
  
"I'll get in trouble… and he said you were going to hurt my daddy!" She pointed to the still wincing Chou who was sitting curled up on the floor.  
  
"You will be in even more trouble if you don't tell me… I'm loosing my patience…"  
  
After a time when the two fought in an all out stare down, Saitou had enough and as gently as he could in his furious state, grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her off the chair.  
  
"Let go! Let go! I'll tell my daddy! Where are we going??" Nyoko yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"You're coming with me- I have work to do and I'm not letting a trouble maker like you interfere with police business here…" Saitou growled as he pulled her behind him and out of the office.  
  
-  
  
As evening approached Kaoru heard the front gates of the dojo opening.  
  
"Kenshin? Is that you did you find her…" Kaoru practically ran out of the dojo hearing voices. But it wasn't Kenshin or little Nyoko, so she stopped her frantic words as fast as she could seeing it was Sano and Megumi. 'Oh no… Sano's going to be worried sick… how can I tell him we lost his daughter???' She asked herself putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Kaoru what's wrong? You look frantic?" Megumi smiled as she looked away from the man she had her arm intertwined with.  
  
"Yeah, you look like hell missy- where's the fire?" Sano chuckled loosening his grip on Megumi a bit. "And where's Kenshin? I was thinking we should go and get some good sake and have a feast tonight because I've got great news!" The rooster head was smiling brightly and so was Megumi. They had talked things over and come to an important decision… "Nyoko should come out too- she'll be so excited."  
  
"Yes, we should tell her. It affects her too." Megumi added still smiling. Her heart was so full of joy at this moment that she felt like it was a dream, but the warmth of Sano's hands on her skin told her it was real…  
  
"Kitten! Where are you?" Sano called into the dojo. Usually the kid knew exactly when he was coming home and would be waiting for him. She always did like to surprise him with a big hug when he returned… but something felt wrong… Today was turning out to be such a good day he hoped that nothing would spoil it…  
  
"Kaoru what's wrong? You looked extremely worried. Is Ken-san home?" Megumi asked, her smiled fading looking at Kaoru's frozen expression.  
  
"Wrong? Wrong? Nothing's wrong! Everything is great!" Kaoru tried to say in a non incriminating tone. 'Oh Kami-sama, where are you Kenshin? Please, please say you found her!!!' Kaoru prayed.  
  
"Mommy." A small voice came from the little sleepy boy that had suddenly appeared at her legs. Kenji was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, with a frown on his little face. "My friend is gone mommy… where is she?" Kenji asked looking up at his mother who froze.  
  
"What the matter Kenji-chan?" Megumi asked bending down to look face to face with the small boy. Kaoru looked frazzled, so she thought maybe helping Kenji would help de-stress his mother.  
  
"My friend… Nyoko-chan isn't here… and I wanted to play ball."  
  
"Nyoko isn't here?" Sano interrupted looking at the boy and then to Kaoru…  
  
"She… she's out with Kenshin!" Kaoru thought quickly. Inside she was smiling at the great reply she had thought of quickly. But the sounds of the dojo gates opening again made her freeze. It was Kenshin, and he was alone…  
  
"Kenshin you're back- that's great. I hope Nyoko wasn't too much of a hassle." Sano smiled.  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru with a hopeless and confused expression. Kaoru returned it with a pathetic smile and a helpless shrug. The Rurouni took that as 'I haven't told them yet' look.  
  
"Konbanwa Sano, Megumi-donno." Kenshin began in his polite manner. "Um… we have a problem you see, that we do…"  
  
"Problem? What's got you two all worried about?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Kenshin, where's Nyoko?" Sano asked seeing that his daughter wasn't following the Rurouni.  
  
"Oro?" The Rurouni was able to get out like a squeal before a very worried Sano came up to him and easily picked him up. Sano held Kenshin off the ground buy his shoulders so that he could look at the short red head's eyes.   
  
"Nyoko… where is she? What happened?" Sano sounded desperate. Kenshin felt worse and worse. Seeing the Rurouni's expression Sano put him down and apologized. "I'm sorry Kenshin… but please… do you know where she went? Any clue at all?"  
  
"She snuck out after you left to visit Katsu, that she did… I'm sorry Sano, we should have watched her more closely…"  
  
"No, it's not your fault…" Sano said putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. 'It was mine…' His mind told him, before he ran out of the dojo and out to look for his daughter. 'This is all my fault… Nyoko, I'm so sorry… I've been so caught up with myself, that I forgot who was more important… where are you kitten?'  
  
-  
  
"Why are you so grumpy all the time?" Her voice was becoming annoying. "What does this do? … How come you have so many papers here? … Why?" The question hadn't stopped… and kept coming at him like a barrage of bullets that increased the pounding in his head.  
  
Saitou sat at his desk reading through various reports; his little guest was sitting on the opposite side of the desk asking God knows how many useless questions. Before he had said he liked her spirit, but now he was ready to adapt his principles of Aku Soku Zan to silencing the little annoyance that was bringing on a massive migraine.  
  
"Why are you a police officer if you fought against the Meiji, Mr. Wolfie?" Her voice came again, but this time he stopped his reading and looked at her over the papers.   
  
Since when did this child know about his life during the revolution, and his name during his Shinsen-Gumi years? He pondered just staring at the smiling young girl…  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I asked why you were a police officer." She asked again innocently. "My daddy doesn't really like you. He use to tell me all these stories about how mean you were. Why are you so mean?"  
  
Saitou scowled at her. There were only so many people that knew about his past. Plus, like Chou had said there was something familiar about this child… Saitou wanted to growl at his inability to place her. But that look- it was the flash of those brown eyes that did it.  
  
'The rooster head… she is related to that idiot… she has to be…no one else could give me a migraine this bad… but he left long ago, I had figured he'd died somewhere along side a road in a drunken stupor…'  
  
"I think I've figured out to whom you belong…" Saitou smiled wickedly.   
  
Nyoko was a little scared at the face the usually stone faced man made. 'I'm in trouble….' she thought. There was no way she could sneak out now. If they knew who she was, they would find her daddy and tell him all about what she'd done…  
  
"And I can only guess where you are currently staying. So should we return you to the Kamiya Dojo?"  
  
"The what? I don't know what you're talking about." Nyoko tried to lie.  
  
"Didn't that baka of a father teach you to not lie to the police?"  
  
"You take that back! My daddy is not a baka- you are!" Nyoko said as she jumped up to defend her father.  
  
Saitou could only laugh- 'Yes she is definitely that idiot's kid… no wonder she caused so much trouble… I guess it runs in the family.'  
  
"Enough- I'm returning you to the dojo, so I can finally get some work done." Saitou said as he stood and grabbed her little wrist.   
  
"NO!" Nyoko struggled. She knew it was useless, but her father had taught her to never go quietly and without a fight.  
  
-  
  
Kenshin and Megumi returned to the dojo out of breath.  
  
"Any sign of her?" Kaoru asked still worried. The sun was nearly behind the horizon and still there was no word of little Nyoko. They had gone all over Tokyo looking for the little girl. Sano had even asked Katsu and some other acquaintances for help in searching. But nothing had turned up.  
  
"Has anyone seen Sano for a while?" Megumi asked. She knew he was beating himself up for Nyoko's disappearance. He truly did love his daughter with all his heart.  
  
"No- not since he ran out looking for her…" Kaoru answered. "I hope she is ok…"  
  
"I'm sure Nyoko-chan is just fine, that she is." Kenshin spoke up. "She seems to be a very capable child. And I have a feeling that she'll show up sooner or later."  
  
"I hope you're right Kenshin, for Sano's sake at least."  
  
-  
  
"I said I don't wanna go back yet!" Nyoko struggled to get her tiny hand free of the man's tight grip.  
  
"You've caused too much trouble to me and my squad already- you're going back to where you belong." Saitou said finally. He was just ignoring her that was the only thing to do. He was the authority figure here and he was damned if a child would get the better of him.  
  
He was so caught up in his fast walk to the Kamiya dojo and getting rid of the nuisance of the little girl, that his usual fighters senses never noticed the fist that was coming towards him. Until it was too late, that is.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Do I smell a rematch coming??   
  
Hai, soo desu yo! Of course I have to have Sano beat up Saitou a little… I figure it's only fair…   
  
Anyway- shall we see how high the reviews can go?? ^_^; I'm up for it! 


	14. Rematch

Chapter 14  
  
A/N: Ok- again, since you have been the best readers in the world- I've decided to post another chapter! ^_^ This one is short- sorry- but in order to have the next chapter be the conclusion, I had to cut if off… so yes, the next chapter will more than likely be the dramatic conclusion of the fic!!! Yeah!  
  
Depending on the interest level, I might be willing to have it up by the end of the week… so that leaves it up to you- and the ever present question of 'Can Kate find time to write and type?'  
  
Anyway- thanks to everyone who has faithfully reviewed this fic from the beginning! I've had fun reading your many reviews!! Especially the comment from EEevee about putting Nyoko on a leash ^_^; I think that would be the only way to keep her out of trouble!  
  
I'm also glad everyone like the cameos of Saitou, Chou, and Katsu…I really do think they are the under appreciated characters of RK… hopefully I kept them all in character when I wrote them… oh well, I haven't received any complaints yet…  
  
And now on with the show!  
  
-  
  
The force of the blow sent Saitou flying back into the wall of the Kamiya dojo.  
  
"You let go of my daughter!" Came a voice full of hatred.  
  
Sano jumped out of the shadows in time to grab Nyoko away as the older man hit the wall with a loud thud.  
  
The little girl started to cry as she found herself safe in her father's protective arms.  
  
"Daddy! I was so scared." She cried as she threw her arms around his neck and cried into his yukata.  
  
"Its ok kitten," Sano comforted the crying child by kneeling down and engulfing her in a tight embrace. Kissing her head he tried to sooth her tears. "Did he hurt you?" Pulling her out to arms length he took a quick look at her. Looking down on her face, Sano didn't get an answer. Little Nyoko continued to simply cry. To this, Sano took it as an answer of 'yes.'  
  
Standing up Sano looked over at the cop who was shaking off the initial shock of the blow. Surprised that his hit even connected, Sano stood protectively in front of his sniffling daughter.  
  
"Nyoko, I want you to go inside the dojo and stay by Kenshin, alright?" The little girl shook her head and attached herself to his long leg.   
  
"NOW!" He yelled at her, pushing her sternly from his leg and towards the safety of the dojo entrance. Sano realized this was the first time he had ever raised his voice at her like that. But it got her to listen…  
  
Once Nyoko was out of sight Sano returned his gaze to the man who was standing now.  
  
"So it is you…" Saitou said as he brushed off his officer uniform. "only you could create another trouble maker with a knack at being a nuisance."  
  
"You can insult me all you want, but no one… NO ONE says anything or does anything to my kid… this is something I should have done a long time ago…" With that said Sano lunged at the police chief with his powerful fists. Sure he hadn't needed to use them too often in the past four years, but that never stopped him from training. He was ready for this rematch and now he had something better than pride to fight for… 'You'll pay for ever touching my daughter!'  
  
-  
  
"Nyoko-chan!" Megumi cried as she saw the crying girl enter the dojo.   
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were both happy to see she was back- but unclear as to the reason she was crying. But that didn't matter- they were just so happy to see she was all right. Especially with the loud bang against a nearby wall they had just heard.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Megumi asked as she ran and comforted the little girl. Stroking the distraught child's hair the way her mother use to, Megumi tried to get Nyoko to stop crying so she could tell them what was wrong.  
  
"Daddy…" Nyoko began in between sobs and sniffles. "And that scary man… I want my daddy!"  
  
"Scary man?" Kaoru questioned. "Kenshin, we better go out there and see what it was that made that noise."  
  
"I agree, that I do." Kenshin replied, as he grabbed his trusty sword and attached it to his side once again. As he ran out of the dojo Nyoko tried to follow. But Megumi held her tightly, not wanting to let her go.  
  
"Nyoko, you have to stay here…" She told the squirming child.  
  
"DADDY!" The little girl cried and struggled harder.  
  
-  
  
Outside the two men were already in the middle of a heated fight. Saitou was impressed at the improvements that rooster had accomplished over the course of his absence. The rooster had even gotten a few good hits on him, drawing blood from his mouth. A sharp throbbing of pain resounded from his side, where the younger man had gotten another good hit in.   
  
'Probably broke a bone or two…' Saitou smiled. 'But still not good enough rooster.'  
  
"Is that all you have boy?" Saitou taunted Sanosuke. There was no way that he was ever going to admit the improvement in Sano's moves or strength. Not to mention that his warrior's spirit was definitely surging in this fight. 'I really must have struck a cord…' he thought.  
  
"There's no way I'm going to let you push my daughter around like you did- this is one fight I will NOT lose! Especially to you!" Sano said as he ran at Saitou.  
  
Nearly dodging another hit, Saitou decided it was time to end the fight. Drawing his sword out of its sheath, he glared at Sano with deadly eyes. Sano took this as a warning of sorts, but it was too late. His mind was decided. With one blow to the right spot- the former Shinsen-Gumi member would be out of commission for a while.  
  
Sano readied himself and his fist loosened in preparation for the attack. Saitou say that the younger man was preparing for another assault. But something in those brown eyes told him that the man before him was serious about this fight. As much as Saitou hated to admit it- the fighter before was no longer a boy, he was so much of a man that it amazed him.  
  
'Never thought that slacker could do it…' He was amused at the thought. 'But back to business- I'll teach him for still being so cocky…'  
  
-  
  
Kenshin saw the two fighters squaring off. Yelling for them to stop, neither even acknowledged the Rurouni's presence. They were too involved in the fight. That was until another voice came in mid-stride.  
  
Sano had taken off fists ready for the barrage on the man who dared to hurt his daughter when her voice stopped him.  
  
"Daddy!" Nyoko cried as she broke away from Megumi and took off back to where her father was. Her little legs ran their fastest, and even the red haired Rurouni could not stop her as she ran for her father. Her little eyes were closed as tears still dripped out. "DADDY!"  
  
Sano immediately forgot about Saitou and the fight and his attention went on his reason for living… Nyoko by sheer instinct.  
  
-  
  
While his head was turned off into the direction of his crying child, Sano didn't notice his opponent's counter attack until the blade was already too far into the swing to stop. In one clean motion it sliced his skin.   
  
The sharp pain made his eyes grow wide. As silence engulfed his surroundings. He could still see Nyoko, Kenshin, Megumi and even Kaoru running towards him, but he heard nothing. Feeling the warmth on his lower stomach he touched the area with his hand. Pulling his hand away from his lower stomach area, he looked down at the hand he saw a red liquid dripping from it. Everything from then on went in slow motion… he blinked and found himself falling.  
  
As he slumped to the ground all the sound came blaring back into his ears.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Sano!"  
  
The voices called out to him. Nyoko was the first to get to his side. She was crying even harder now than before. She clung to him tightly, screaming out little sobs as he groaned in pain.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy… no… please be ok daddy… don't leave me too…" She pleaded to him as he forced his arms to touch her face and try to wipe away the tears.  
  
"It's ok kitten… Daddy's… daddy's just fine." He spoke in a whisper-compared to the commotion that surrounded him.  
  
Megumi was down on her knees in an instant not knowing whether to be the frantic woman or strong doctor at the moment… However, after seeing the blood gushing from his side, she knew that if she ever wanted to have a life with him like they had planned, she needed to first save his life once again.  
  
"We need to stop the bleeding, quickly!" Megumi ordered pulling at his yukata, she assessed his wound… it was a clean slice. The wound was deep… 'just like the last one Saitou had inflicted on him…' Megumi thought as she used a part of Sano's robe to apply pressure to the wound. 'Please, Sano… not now… it's still not your time to leave us… please.'  
  
Kaoru saw that Megumi needed room to help Sano, so he promptly picked up the hysterical Nyoko and took her to a safe distance away from her father.  
  
"Daddy! NO!" The girl screamed as she was being taken out of her father's arms.  
  
"Nyoko-chan, we have to let Ms. Megumi take care of this… please calm down… Sano will be alright, you'll see." Kaoru said in her motherly voice. But this didn't stop the child from still struggling.  
  
-  
  
A/N: So is everyone ready for the ending? You already know that it is going to be a happy one- what kind of S/M story doesn't end in a happy ending? Anyway- I think I have the ending planned out…and the next chapter should be the last… maybe, and I say maybe a little hesitantly because an epilogue might be necessary- for added fluff…it all depends on you! So be a dear and tell Kate to hurry up and finish, to add the fluff, and to put the 'delinquent puppy' (cute line Eeevee ^_^)/kid on a leash! 


	15. Loving Again

Chapter 15  
  
A/N: Hello all! Sorry I got side tracked for a day or two…  
  
I mean to have this up on late Friday ^_^; But guess what came in the mail???? Season 2 and Ova's of Fushigi Yuugi!!!!!!!!!!! Ok- so I broke down and bought them very cheap on the Internet! I spent all Friday night, and Saturday showing them to my roomie and friends- nothing like an all day anime-athon. Plus I fixed a pair of my old jeans- I turned them into a really cool looking skirt- I put a piece of silk with a Japanese pattern in between the legs- it looks great! I get so crafty while I watch anime-  
  
But anyway- here's the 'last' chapter of the fic- I think there will have to be an epilogue- so keep watch in the next day or so. I promise I will have it done before I go home for Thanksgiving, probably Monday night after the mother of all Japanese tests that is going to HURT!!!! I'll definitely need some anime related stuff to do after that… our sensei's might be cute, but they are mean! Mean! MEAN! But I still like them ^_^;  
  
Ok- really need to shut up now… sorry… here's the chapter before I continue rambling… enjoy!  
  
-  
  
Hearing a soothing melody being hummed in the distance drew him from the darkness. His body throbbed with pain- wondering what happened Sano silently listened to the tune being hummed with get emotion and love.  
  
Opening his brown orbs, Sanosuke turned his head towards the source of the beautiful melody. What he saw next warmed his heart and drowned the pain away, if only for an instant.  
  
Megumi… the stunning Megumi was kneeling on the floor not too far from where he laid. In her arms she held his little brown haired kitten. Stroking Nyoko's hair lovingly, she rocked the child to sleep.  
  
The pair looked so much like a mother and child; it brought tears to his eyes. On little Nyoko's face was a content look. Megumi's eyes were closed, but her expression was a happy one also. But she also looked tired… Sano wanted to go over there and hug the both of them, but when he tried to move, the pain suddenly returned with a great surge.  
  
Letting a slightly auditable groan escape his lips, he remembered everything that had happened…  
  
Nyoko went off on her own… she was crying because of that wolf… the fight, and then…  
  
'Che," he sighed inwardly. 'Can I ever beat that psycho cop?'  
  
But a warm hand touching his cheek disrupted the rest of his inner thoughts.  
  
"You're awake." She said as dark orbs met his brown ones. The appearance of tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Megumi… don't cry," he whispered up to her.  
  
"Kami-sama Sanosuke… do you know how worried we all were? How worried I was??? Not to mention poor little Nyoko." Megumi let the tears come. She knew she didn't have to hide them anymore. "I thought I had lost you again… I can't… I can't loose you Sano… I love you too much."  
  
"It's alright. I'm alright- see?" He smiled kissing her hand. "Everything will be fine." Megumi was relieved. She had begun to doubt her work. The cut was deep, but luckily it hadn't punctured anything too vital.  
  
All she kept remembering was the way he looked in that moment. She had only seen his look so weak and vulnerable a few times before… when they brought him to the clinic he looked so unlike his normal self. Bringing her head down towards his, she met is lips for a final assurance.  
  
"You act like I almost died… are you sure this isn't heaven?" Sano asked after several passionate kisses.  
  
"You almost did… I thought you'd never wake up… it's been three days…"  
  
"Three days?" Sano repeated. "I've been out for three days? Che… I'm never going to be able to live this down… first that dickhead Saitou scares Nyoko, insults me and now he's knocked the crap out of me again…"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Have a feeling he won't bring it up again." Megumi smiled.  
  
"What?" Sano asked curiously as he tried to sit up. Megumi eased him back down telling him to not aggravate the wound. "What happened?"  
  
"Let's just say your kitten can be a tiger when provoked."  
  
Sano looked over to the precious treasure that slept all wrapped up in the blankets.  
  
"You know with Nyoko being so much trouble- maybe we should hold off on children of our own." Megumi suggested looking at Sano's seemingly innocent, but smart and dangerous daughter.  
  
"But I thought you wanted…" He started out but was silenced by a kiss. A kiss he would be able to experience for the rest of his life…  
  
-  
  
Several days later Sano was up and walking again. Kaoru and Megumi were all a buzz about the upcoming wedding. Ever since they had told the couple about the decision to get married, there had been nothing but smiles in the dojo.  
  
Everyone knew that they would get married; even Yahiko knew it was something that was destined from the beginning. He had arrived back from his little training stint in Kyoto to find the dojo being decorated with flowers and banners.  
  
At first he could hardly believe that Sano had come back and that he actually had made something out of his life. What surprised him even more was the little girl that attacked him after he began to laugh and try to hit Sano like old times.  
  
"You mean this is your kid?" Yahiko screamed with a shocked expression, his jaw hanging open. The little girl clung to his leg as the samurai's son tried to pry her off with his booken.  
  
"Nyoko, this is Yahiko. Yahiko, the kitten." Sano smiled as he plucked his daughter off of Yahiko and hoisted her up. She wrapped her skinny legs around his waist, and arms instantly hooked around his neck.  
  
"Are you going to cook again daddy? Please?" Nyoko smiled as she kissed her father's cheek.  
  
"And he can cook?" Yahiko was thrown for a loop. "Ok, who are you and what have you done with the lazy, gambling, good for nothing Sano?"  
  
"He's still here, but he's finally found his way in life. And what's important." He said messing Nyoko's hair with his free arm.  
  
Megumi and Kaoru entered the courtyard of the dojo with Kenshin bringing up the rear carrying box after box into the dojo.  
  
"Oy- did you buy out the entire town or something?" Yahiko asked seeing the boxes.  
  
"No we didn't buy out the whole town- but we're having a wedding! We needed to get these things!" Kaoru said justifying splurging everything Sano had given them to buy wedding preparations.  
  
"It's not everyday a girl gets married." Megumi smiled as she walked over to Sano and Nyoko. "What did you do to your hair?" She smiled at Nyoko's messy hair.  
  
"Daddy did it!" The girl smiled.  
  
"Oh he did- well it's a good thing we're a family now, because I don't think your dad knows much about being a girl." Megumi smiled as she straightened the brown tangles and kissed Nyoko's head.   
  
"Yeah. She's got a point daddy's a boy."  
  
"Oh well thanks a lot there- I think I've done a decent job so far." Sano interjected.  
  
"Yes you have my rooster head." Megumi said as she gave him a peck of a kiss in greeting.   
  
"So is everything ready for tomorrow?" Sano asked.  
  
"It looks that way, that it does." Kenshin smiled as he came out from putting the boxes inside. "And Ms Misao and everyone from Kyoto will be here early tomorrow."  
  
"Oh this is going to be the best wedding ever!" Kaoru was giddy. Everything about this wedding reminded her of the magical night Kenshin and she finally said their vows. And she was so happy that her once adversary for Kenshin was finally happy with the one she had always loved.  
  
"And everything's all set for the trip afterwards." Sano informed them. "Are you guys sure you can handle Nyoko for a week while Megumi and I see Japan? It's an entire week you know?" He reminded them looking at the residents of the Kamiya dojo.  
  
"How much trouble can a kid get into?" Yahiko asked, and was given very serious looks from all the adults in the area. Nyoko just smiled innocently.   
  
"Well then, shall I walk you home Megumi?" Sano asked as he put Nyoko down.  
  
"Me too!" Nyoko cheered.  
  
"I suppose, it seems that every time I let you out of my sight you get into trouble…" Sano said once again ruffling Nyoko's mass of hair.  
  
The soon to be family walked down the streets of Tokyo together. Each had a smile on their face. They had everything they wanted now- Nyoko had her beloved father and soon to be mother, Megumi had the one she loved the most back with her and he would be with her forever, and Sano… he had been taught that even after all the sorrow life can bring- one can still learn to love again… 


	16. Epilogue

A/N: Hello again! Ok- Just in time for the Holiday break! The end of the story ^_^ I know some are sad to see it end. but all good things must come to an end. Thank you all so very much for the reviews! I enjoyed them all. And I had a blast writing this story! I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did. I've gotten a few emails asking if I plan on doing a sequel or something with Nyoko and Kenji. I might think about it- It depends on what everyone thinks- let me know your thoughts! I also depends on the time factor. It might be a little while before I have the time to devote to the story- finals and papers are around the corner. stupid school taking up all my free time! Anyway- Here's the conclusion to the fic! Enjoy the ending and the holidays!  
  
-  
  
Epilogue-  
  
"Uncle Kenshin! Uncle Yahiko!" A loud voice called as the doors to the Kamiya dojo opened wide to reveal a girl with brown pigtails. She was out of breath as she met up with part of the Himura family in the front yard.  
  
"Nyoko!" Kenji smiled and ran towards his best friend.  
  
"Kenji!" Nyoko smiled back as she finally got her breathing back to normal.  
  
"Nyoko-chan it's so nice to see you, that it is." Kenshin smiled.  
  
"No time! You got to come with me!" She said grabbing Kenji's arm. "Mom's having the baby!"  
  
"She is? That's wonderful." Kenshin replied.  
  
"It's about time- she was the size of a house last time I saw her." Yahiko chuckled- but his laugh stopped when the little girl flashed a scowl his way.  
  
"Come on! Let's hurry." She said pulling Kenji off with her.  
  
"Oh great!" Yahiko sighed after she had left. "More Sagaras to cause trouble. just so you know- I'm NOT babysitting again. EVER!" He said with the memories of being stuck with Nyoko for an entire week while Sano and Megumi went off to a hot spring for their honeymoon.  
  
He was never so happy to see Sano and Megumi as when they returned. The little girl had looked harmless- but by the end of the week Yahiko was battered, bruised and on the death lists of many people in Tokyo because of the little girl and Kenji's knack for getting into trouble. Yahiko had even sworn off having children of his own because of the horrible experience, much to Tsubame's dislike.  
  
Kenshin just smiled as he grabbed a basket of food he had prepared. Kaoru was already over with Megumi and Sano as birthing began.  
  
"PUSH!" One of Megumi's assistants told her.  
  
"I know!" Megumi huffed back at her in pain. "This is YOUR fault!" She growled looking over at her husband who was by her side dabbing her face with a cool cloth. Squeezing his hand very hard when a contraction hit, Sano too screamed out in pain with his wife.  
  
"Please.please. Megumi. dear let go. please let go!" Sano pleaded as she squeezed again.  
  
"I think it's coming." Megumi panted looking up at Sano. She met his eyes as she began her final push to bring their child into the world. Sano tenderly stroked her face and looked down on her with worried eyes. He had been here before. but with a different woman. and he had lost her. he would be even more devastated if fate once again intervened and took this woman away too.  
  
'Please, not Megumi. don't take her from me ever again.' He silently prayed as he kissed his wife.  
  
Placing her free hand up on his face she tried to assure him that she was ok. But the tired eyes and pale face still worried Sano. Her eye closed tightly as she let out a sharp scream as she pushed again.  
  
-  
  
As the two children entered the house, with Kenshin and Yahiko following quickly behind they were met with the sounds of babies crying. Kaoru and the assistant left the bedroom after cleaning up.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru smiled as she went and embraced her husband. "It was so beautiful."  
  
"Megumi is alright?" Kenshin asked knowing that childbirth was a difficult time. He was wracked with extreme worry and guilt when Kenji was being born- he also knew that Sano's last experience wasn't a joyful occasion either.  
  
"Yes, she's perfectly fine." Kaoru smiled not wanting to ruin the secret of the birth to the group. That was Sano's honor.  
  
As if he was cued, Sano came out of the room with a large smile on his face. "Nyoko, you're a big sister now." He said hugging his oldest child.  
  
"Is it a girl? Do I have a baby sister?" She asked curiously. Since her father and new mother had told her they were going to have an addition to the family, she had been so excited.  
  
"Why don't you all come in and find out." Sano said with a proud smirk.  
  
The group quietly entered after Sano. Megumi laid propped up on a mass of pillows and blankets cradling a small bundle in her arms. Nyoko was by her side in an instant wanting to see her sibling.  
  
While everyone had their eyes on the pale form of Megumi and the tiny infant, another cry came from a basket to her side. Sano instantly went and picked up the second bundle. Taking a seat beside Megumi, he smiled up at the group of shocked on lookers.  
  
"Everyone- meet the new addition to the Sagara family. This is my son, he's older by a minute or two." Sano said calming down the bundle in his arms.  
  
"And our daughter." Megumi smiled looking down lovingly on the baby in her arms.  
  
"T.t.two?" Yahiko and Kenshin seemed shocked beyond words. Yahiko passed out after seeing the two children and just imagining what troubles they would become..  
  
"Isn't it wonderful?" Kaoru smiled leaning against Kenshin with a sigh.  
  
"Twins!" Nyoko exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
After a little while the newborns became fussy. The group all cleared out and left Megumi and Sano once again alone in their bedroom to take care of their new babies.  
  
"They're so precious." Megumi smiled as Sano handed her their fussing son. "How come they look like you?" She mock grumbled as she stoked her son's little fluff of dark hair as he suckled at her breast.  
  
"I think our youngest daughter has more of your beautiful features than of mine." Sano smiled as he took his second daughter in his large arms. "They are so small. are you sure they you're all alright?"  
  
"We're fine- I know why I was so large now." Megumi smiled. "I was worried we were going to have a huge baby. If it wasn't bad enough to try and feed your bottomless stomach- I was sure I was going to have to feed another one."  
  
"Ah, but you forget we now have two more mouths to feed, and you like cooking for me." Sano smiled as they switched children and she fed their daughter.  
  
"I do?"  
  
"And you like everything about being married to me." Sano continued.  
  
"Really?" Megumi asked playfully.  
  
"Well if you want our children to look more like you, I guess that means we're going to have to try again." Sano growled low after he took the second sleeping bundle away from Megumi and placed them in the basket bed they had prepared for the babies.  
  
"You can't be serious?" Megumi blushed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I just gave birth to two children, that's why!"  
  
"Alright- we'll have time later then. We have our entire lives to spend together doing such things." Sano winked.  
  
"You are impossible." Megumi sighed as she rested back against the soft pillows.  
  
"But you love that about me." Sano reminded her as he moved to lay next to her. Taking her into his arms he hugged her tightly. "Thank you Megumi."  
  
"Hm?" Megumi sighed as she settled against him. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the warmth of his touch.  
  
"Thank you for giving me so much." He whispered into her ear. His eyes drifted closed as she relaxed against him. They felt so right together. like they were truly meant to be together. Sano drifted into a light sleep with his wife and newest children next to him. They both were exhausted, the last eight months or so had been the happiest times of his life.  
  
Remembering the day of his wedding was especially a nice memory.. Kenshin and the rest of the guests looked all dressed up, but Megumi looked like a goddess in her traditional white garb. Dressed in a newer version of his old outfit from four years ago Sano stood proudly next to Nyoko, who wore a version of his white jacket, except the kanji was different- Sano's kanji still marked him as 'wicked' or 'evil' in remembrance of his old mentor and friend. Nyoko had chosen the Kanji for kitten, Sano's pet name for her. Yahiko had made a comment about Nyoko needing the evil symbol more than Sano, everyone laughed. Except Nyoko- who had taken off after the samurai's son.  
  
Happy memories were replacing the many bad ones. Not only did he have his friends near him now, but also he had the two most important people with him- Nyoko and Megumi. And now the list of important people was increasing.  
  
Sano might not know exactly what the future had in store for him and his growing family. The past was something that was full of sadness and hardships, but he knew that they were all cherished memories. Hikari, and her father, they both were looking down on them all- Sano could feel it. They would be happy that he had been given a second chance and found what his heart had been looking for.  
  
"I love you Megumi." He mumbled as he nuzzled her hair and drifted further off to sleep, his heart full of joy and high expectations for the future. his future together with new family, and with his love, Megumi by his side.  
  
A/N: Again- Just a thank you to everyone who has left me a review- even if it wasn't much. I like just hearing that people are reading my story and enjoying it. Hopefully I'll be hearing from you all again when I do post anther S/M story- you know there's going to be more! Ja! 


End file.
